All Roads
by AliceAtHeart
Summary: Bella made mistakes after Edward left her – dangerous, stupid mistakes… like having unprotected sex with Paul Lahote. When she returns a few years later, how will he take the news… especially when he imprints on her. Bella/Paul imprint story.
1. One: The Night Everything Changed…

Title: All Roads

Rating: M for language and sexual content

Pairing: Bella/Paul

Summary: Bella made mistakes after Edward left her – dangerous, stupid mistakes… like having unprotected sex with Paul Lahote. When she returns a few years later, how will he take the news… especially when he imprints on her. Bella/Paul imprint story.

AN: So its been a while since I've posted a story. As I'm sure some of my regulars have noticed, I took down a few incomplete ones. I'm hoping to really stick with this one! Please be warned that this story with have **mature content** , which is just a fancy way of saying graphic and oh-so yummy sex scenes. Some of it is in this first chapter – yes chapter one. Now, if you're under 18 (at least in the USA), I'm obligated to tell you that this content might not be suitable for you. But as this is the internet I have absolutely no power to stop you! So, enjoy!

PS: I need a beta reader for this story, so if you're interested, PM me!

* * *

 **One**

 _The Night Everything Changed…_

Bella wasn't sure how it had happened. She was a sensible girl that always made the right choices. When you grow up with a mother like Renee, you learn early on to be the responsible one. Even after Phil came into the picture, responsibility and duty were well-engrained into Bella. She had never tasted a sip of alcohol, never smoked a cigarette, and certainly never had a one night stand. Since Edward and the rest of the Cullen's left, Bella found herself acting out. Charlie blamed it on belated teenage rebellion, and maybe he was right. Maybe this was all part of life, right? You have your first heartbreak, you make a few bad choices, you learn from them… right?

When Charlie pulled a speeding motorcycle over, the last thing he expected was his teenage daughter under the helmet. Bella was sure she had never seen one person turn so many shades of red, and coming from her that really meant something. He grounded her after that, only letting her out after a month, and only to go to the reservation. He thought that Jacob would be a good influence on her, but it seemed that while she was paying time for her crimes, Jacob was committing a few of his own. Now, it might have been unfair to assume that Jacob's new roid-enhanced friends were committing crimes – hell, it was downright stereotypical, but you didn't look like _that_ without causing some kind of trouble.

The guys were nice enough to Bella – the younger ones anyway. The older guys didn't seem to bother with her, especially Paul. Sam and Jared would smile politely when Jacob brought her over. Even Leah would entertain small talk if need be, but Paul seemed to go out of his way to pretend Bella didn't exist. It suited her just fine. She was still hurt from the Cullen's leaving… still angry. She and Paul would butt heads constantly, which would give her some semblance of relief. He always seemed to know just how to get under her skin though. Like the fact that he never looked at her – like she wasn't even worth his time. That pissed her off the most.

The night that things shifted was the night that Jacob invited her to a game night. She had expect Monopoly, maybe some old school Nintendo… not traipsing through the woods with a bright yellow scarf tied to her pants. _Man Hunt_ they had called it. Some kind of extreme tag mixed with capture the flag. It probably would have been a lot of fun if Bella had any sense of coordination or direction during daylight hours, let alone night. At least they were playing on teams, so if she could lay low long enough, she could ride the coattails of the others. Not very sportsman-like, but the team would thank her in the end for not bringing them down with her.

"Geeze, Swan." A deep voice made her jump nearly a foot. "I could hear you breathing from ten feet away. You would die first during a zombie apocalypse." She was used to such statements. The boys made them all the time before detailing a pseudo battle plan and fighting over hypothetical weapons. She just hadn't expected Paul to be the one that said it.

"I think we established that last week when Embry said he would use me as bait." She replied dryly, preferring to ignore his comment about her breathing. She would play nice tonight, if only because he was on her team, and his was one of the coattails she was hoping to ride. She knew she had been hanging out with the guys too much when that last thought sounded dirty. "How are you guys so good at this? I can hardly see anything."

It was true enough. The guys had purposefully picked a full moon to play, to give them the best chance at visibility. Still, the La Push woods in the spring were thick and lush. It was like trying to walk through quicksand in stilettos. Not that Bella had experience with either. She had jumped and nearly screamed at every fluffy cotton-tailed creature that was brave enough to cross her path. The guys assured Bella that she was safe in the woods, as long as she stayed within the marked parameters, but she couldn't shake the stories of bear sightings that had been going around. She wasn't Emmett, and she certainly couldn't fight off a grizzly.

"Why did I have to get stuck with _you_ of all people?" Paul sneered as he adjusted the knot on his own yellow bandana. "I'd rather have Billy on my team." And then he snorted, probably picturing Billy Black in his wheelchair rolling over the upturned roots and muddied forest floor. The sad part was, Paul was right. Billy would probably be better at this than she was, wheelchair and all.

With an angry huff, Bella turned to stomp off further into the woods. She got all of three steps before a large, hot arm pulled her back into a broad chest. "Wha-"

"Wait." Paul's deep voice growled in her ear. _Literally growled_. Bella froze, her body obeying his command even though she didn't understand why. That's when she saw it, the large brown mass she had almost mistaken for a stick slithered past where she would have walked.

"Holy shit…" She breathed. Her cursing had gotten decidedly worse since she started hanging out on the rez. Bella wanted to thank Paul, to tell him that maybe he wasn't such a bad guy after all, but all she could focus on was the _heat_ of him at her back. Jacob was always looking for an excuse to touch her, but being pressed against Paul was… something else. He was tall, and broad, and… _masculine._ Edward had been so cold to the touch… _when_ he touched her. Bella felt her heart pick up speed, and she feared that the heat would start racing to her face. Instead, it headed in the opposite direction, shooting through her stomach and pooling between her legs.

Paul inhaled deeply through his nose – deep enough that Bella could hear it. She wasn't sure if he was getting his bearings, or maybe just smelling her? She had switched shampoos lately, but Paul didn't seem like the type to care about such things. The hand over her stomach splayed wider as he pressed into her even more, his nose moving along the column of her neck. "You smell… like sex." He breathed, his voice husky and wild like his _growl_ had been.

"P-Paul?" Bella stuttered out his name as his thumb brushed the underside of her breast. "W-what are you-oh!" Her breath caught as Paul's lips found the tender spot behind her ear.

"Shhh…" Paul cooed as he brought his other hand up to encircle her. Bella must have been at least a foot shorter than him and felt utterly dwarfed by his height. It should have scared her – made her want to cower, but she felt… safe. "I just want a taste, baby." He growled again, but it was different this time. Just as dark, but the intent was deeper.

"Taste?" Bella's voice was dreamy as he cupped her full breast, that damn thumb running over a pert nipple. A shiver wracked through her body, her heartrate so loud she was almost sure he could hear it – even if he wasn't a vampire. "I just-" She went to turn, but he kept her pressed to his front.

"Can't look…" Paul mumbled between heated kisses to the burning flesh of her neck. "Promised baby alpha – wouldn't look…" He growled as he bucked into her.

Bella's breath caught at the sensation. At _feeling_ how much he wanted her. That was… new. So new, his words didn't register. "Paul… I-I'm a virgin."

His body went ridged, his hot breath fanning across the shell of her ear. "Okay…" She heard him gulp, his chest pressing into her back with every deep breath. "Okay…" He breathed again, his teeth catching her earlobe. "Tell me to stop, and I will." He promised.

Stop? Bella didn't want him to stop – she just wanted to warn him that she had no idea what she was doing! As if he had heard her thoughts, Paul's hands begun to move again. One dipped under the hem of her t-shirt, his boiling hands smoothing over the flesh and causing goosebumps to raise along her stomach. Higher and higher it climbed until it was pushing aside her cotton bra. Why did she have to wear _that_ one? Any insecurities Bella might have been having regarding her wardrobe disappeared as Paul pinched her nipple hard enough to illicit a groan from her. She had never made _that_ sound before.

She had been so preoccupied with the hand on her breast, she almost missed the one ducking into her pants to slide between her legs. "Shit!" Bella cursed as her knees buckled.

"Shhh, I got you, baby." Paul's voice was deeper now – almost animalistic. The hand around her chest tightened slightly to hold her upright as his other drove her mad with simple circles and strokes. "What do you want, Bella?" She was certain it was the first time he had ever said her name. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No!" She nearly screeched. His hands halted, and were beginning to retreat when she caught his wrists, realizing that he misunderstood her. "Don't stop, Paul…Please don't sto-" Her words turned into a moan as he obeyed.

"God, baby…" Paul groaned as he bucked into her, his hardened length running along her spine. "You have no idea how badly I want to fuck you…"

His deep, callous words only added fuel to the fire that was ripping through Bella's veins – hotter than vampire venom and twice as lethal. "Do it." She found herself saying. She wanted to turn and look at him, but he held her to him with frozen hands. "I want to… I want _you_ to…" She buried her face in her hands, suddenly glad that he wasn't looking at her. "I want you to fuck me Paul." Came her muffled words.

Yes, that was _exactly_ how it happened. Bella shook the memory from her mind as she looked in the rearview mirror. Those stupid words gave her endless sleepless nights. They also gave her the most precious thing in her life. She smiled into the mirror as the excited toddler bounced in his car seat. That fateful night happened almost four years ago, and she was about to see Paul for the first time since then.

"We're almost there, Wyatt." Bella assured her son who looked so much like his father.

She had taken the coward's way out when she found out she was pregnant. She had moved back to Phoenix, and then eventually on her own to Seattle. After Wyatt's third birthday, Charlie had convinced her to come back to Forks – to tell the father that he had a son. Her parents assumed it was Jacob thanks to Wyatt's dark features. Bella didn't have the heart to tell them that it was the troublemaker that had been in the back of Charlie's cruiser too many times to count. But she knew he was right, and that Paul had the right to know. She just had no idea how to tell him…


	2. Two: The Truth Will Set You Free…

**Two**

 _The Truth Will Set You Free…_

* * *

Nobody was more excited about Bella Swan coming back than Jacob Black, and that was saying something considering her father lived fifteen-fucking-minutes away. It was true that by the time Bella left Forks, Paul was fond of her… at least _parts_ of her. It was a thought that had gotten him reprimanded several times in the past. Paul wasn't sure why his mind would often drift back to his night in the woods with Bella. The sex had been good… _really_ good considering she was inexperienced and it was essentially sloppy doggy style. Still, sometimes when Paul was spending some quality time with himself he would think about that night. He could still remember the way she had moaned his name… the way she smelled. _Fuck!_ _The way she smelled!_ It was like catnip, but for his wolf. The not-so-human side of him had wanted to roll around in her scent.

"Bella's going to be here any minute." Jacob breathed as he looked at Paul. He had never forgiven his pack brother for that night, but hey, at least he didn't look at her! The rule was still in place too – apparently. All because Paul, Seth, and Jacob were the only ones that hadn't imprinted. _Rare his ass!_

"I'm not gonna hump her leg the second she walks in the door, if that's what you're worried about." Paul smirked from his place on Emily and Sam's couch. Jacob swiped an oversized hand at Paul's head, but the older male easily dodged it. "Relax, man. Take a joke!"

"You having sex with Bella was _not_ a joke!" And it _really_ wasn't.

After that night when Bella was gone and Paul wasn't drowning in her scent anymore, he found himself wondering what the hell happened. It was like she had bewitched him. Maybe it had been the full moon, maybe it had been because Paul hadn't gotten laid in a month, but he completely lost control with Bella. Jacob didn't talk to him two months, only caving when Bella moved away. He had torn into Paul – literally. He had ripped a big chunk of skin from Paul's thigh, and that was just the beginning. For nearly a year the two were at each other's throats. It damn near tore the pack apart. The only thing that made it okay was when Sam and Emily had their baby girl. Mikala had brought everyone together. When Embry imprinted on her, Jacob and Paul had to work together to stop Sam from ripping the poor kid a new one. Things were… okay after that. Civil at least.

Paul's ears perked up at the sound of a car in the driveway. It beat her old rusted truck that he used to be able to hear a mile away. If not for Sam's order to play nice, Paul probably wouldn't have bothered to be at this 'welcome home' whatever Jacob had called it. It certainly wasn't a party. Bella spoke in a low voice as she approached the door, cutting herself off with a knock. Paul had to smirk at that. She had always done that – talked herself down when she was entering a stressful situation. He listened as Jacob answered, the kid's heart nearly beating out of his chest. As he opened the door, that intoxicating scent wove its way through the room.

"Bella! Welco-" There was a beat. Paul and Jared exchanged a look as everyone quieted down. Sure, eavesdropping was rude, but when you couldn't _help_ but hear, was it really nosy? "Bella… is that your..."

"Yeah…" Bella breathed in a low, shy voice. It seemed time didn't change _too_ much. She shuffled a little. "That's why I came back. To tell Paul tha-"

"Paul!" Jacob's voice seemed to echo through the house.

Paul was on his feet in an instant, instinct dictating his moves as he crouched to catch Jacob's hurling form. Paul didn't ask what was wrong as they tumbled to the ground. He simply worked to kick Jacob off of him as Sam bellowed for them to take their fight outside. Since neither Paul nor Jacob would back off, they more so rolled in that direction, a ball of limbs and growls. It didn't faze them when they barreled through the glass door that had taken the place of the screen one after _that_ had been broken. It shattered around them with a thunderous _crash,_ falling to the ground in glinting splinters. They didn't register Sam's curses or Mikala's cries as they rolled down the steps of the wooden deck they had help build. They didn't even turn to acknowledge their audience as they busted out of their clothes, filling Sam's backyard with fur and snarls.

The images and anger flooded Paul's brain almost instantly. Bella's sweet face twisted in guilt – her hair now longer pulled over one shoulder to remain out of reach of the child she held. The toddler with tanned skin and bright brown eyes that looked exactly like his father's... like _his_. The shock of the truth was enough to give Paul pause. Seeing the opportunity, Jacob lunged sending the two giant, furry masses into the underbrush with a sickening crack. Whether it was the nearby redwood they downed, or Paul's now throbbing leg, he couldn't tell.

Paul didn't fight back as Jacob tore into him, throwing him around the forest like an oversized chew toy. His mental words were laced with anger and cut like a knife, nearly dulling the pain of the sharp K9's that punctured his shoulder. _You're just like your dad!_ The growl echoed in his mind. _You knocked her up! You couldn't even bother to use a condom!_ It all washed over Paul in waves as his silver fur grew heavy with blood. He whimpered as he tried to stand on an injured paw, the near-mangled limb giving out under him. He hadn't know about the boy – how could he? Bella had just disappeared without a word one day. Anger flushed through him as Jacob panted a few yards away, his deep eyes watching for any sign of fight. How could Bella have left without telling him? That was nearly four years ago!

Sure, Paul never wanted kids, but he _had_ one and hadn't known! Did she think so little of him that she wouldn't give him a chance? His chest ached at the thought of missed birthdays and first words. His son had no idea who he was! Sure, he and Bella hadn't been on the best of terms, but she had had no right to keep his kid from him.

 _"I didn't know…"_ Even in his mind, his voice sounded weak and pathetic. Jacob must have picked up on that too, because he cast Paul one more parting sigh through his oversized nose before following the trail of broken trees back to Sam's.

Paul phased, half out of necessity to heal correctly, and half to keep his inner torment to himself should any of his brothers phase in. In the distance, he could hear the unfamiliar cries of the toddler, and his heart thumped painfully in his chest. Those cries _shouldn't be_ unfamiliar. He should know them anywhere. He should know what his son smelled like – what his favorite foods were. _He_ _should have been there_. He attempted to haul himself to his feet, failing with a huff and a groan. A growl passed through his lips at the sound of approaching footsteps. Maybe Jacob had caught a second wind and had returned to finish him off? The thought fled as Jared came into view with an old pair of cutoffs. It had been so long since the boys had lost control that they hardly needed the garments stashed like paraphernalia throughout the woods.

"So I guess you saw?" Jared asked, not one for pretty words or to stretch out the inevitable. It was one of the reasons he and Paul became such good friends after the first phase. They were a lot alike. With Jared, Paul always knew what he was getting. "It's fucked up, man."

Paul snorted humorlessly as he snatched the jeans from Jared. "No shit." He growled, his eyes focused on anything but his friend. "She should have told me…" He was surprised to find his voice heavy with tears that hadn't threatened him since his father's passing.

"Yeah." Jared sighed and fell to the forest floor beside him. "Wolf's out of the bag, by the way. Bella saw everything."

"Great." Paul ripped at some grass because there was nothing else he could take his anger out on without being able to move. "Fucking great! I bet she thinks she was right to keep him from me now. Fucking bitch."

"She's actually taking it pretty well. She's good with weird... guess because she dated the leech." He shrugged. "You guys scared Wyatt, but he's three. I think pretty much anything would scare a three year old." Jared gave him a crooked smile, but Paul just stared at his friend in wonder.

"Wyatt?" His son's name was Wyatt. His _son_. That would take some getting used to.

"Yeah. He's pretty cute. Must get it from her side." Jared barked out a laugh as Paul landed a half-hearted punch to his bicep. "Come on man, let's get you back. Everyone's dying to see what happens next."

"Just… give me a minute." Paul breathed as he looked up at the rustle trees. "I just need a minute."

The walk back to Sam and Emily's was excruciating, and not only because of his injuries. With every step, Paul's self-doubt began to sink in. What if he _wasn't_ a good father? What if he turned out to be _exactly_ like his old man? _No_ – he decided as Jared helped him limp up the stairs and through the now-empty door frame. They would need to pay for that. Poor Emily's house was being replaced piece by piece thanks to the rowdy wolves she so graciously housed.

All talking ceased the second Paul entered the living room. His pack brother's watched him with careful eyes, all but Jacob who seemed like he was going out of his way to ignore Paul's existence. Paul didn't understand how the kid could hold such a torch after all these years. Sure, Paul was at fault for not wearing a rubber, but he was a victim here too! He went _years_ without knowing about his own kid. Bella's head ducked further down as he rounded the group to look at her. She absentmindedly picked at a loose string on Wyatt's cargo shorts, trying desperately to avoid his gaze.

"Out." The word was stern, and although Paul wasn't an alpha, the others obeyed. Sure, he knew they would be listening from the kitchen under the pretense of helping Emily with dinner, but at least they had some semblance of privacy this way. Once they were alone, Paul moved slowly to sit on the loveseat opposite Bella. From her lap, Wyatt cooed and fussed as he attempted to remove his own shoe, babbling about something that only halfway made sense.

He seemed to notice Paul then, his deep eyes turning to their mirror copy. For a long moment, father and son stared at each other before the toddler broke the silence with mutterings about socks. Jared had been right, he was a cute kid. As much as Paul would like to give Bella credit for that, the boy was all Quileute – a fact that filled Paul with immense pride. This was _his_ son. Anyone that looked at him could see the resemblance.

"You should have told me." When Paul finally broke the silence, his voice was deep and calm – not usually like himself. The thought of scaring Wyatt however, was enough to keep him on his best behavior. They kid's cheeks were still tear-stained.

"I know." Bella's voice was small and breathy, like it had been that night before he drove her to the edges of passion. "I was… scared." She admitted with a shaky breath. "I know I should have told you, Paul. I have no excuse. I just hope that… that…" Her voice trailed off as her bright brown eyes found his.

Paul felt something twist inside of him – something deep and scary. It felt like he was trapped out at sea in a storm, but completely at peace with his fate. The earth seemed to spin under his feet without him – Bella keeping him tied to the here and now. Her scent – as strong and as beautiful as ever coiled around him in a mix of vanilla, strawberry, and something he had never smelled anywhere else before. Her eyes were a wide milky chocolate dotted with golden flakes. He watched in fascination as they dilated to take him in. With every breath, her heartbeat increased, and Paul found himself loving the sound. That tiny organ was hard at work keeping her alive and well for Wyatt… for _him_.

Paul's shoulder's slumped in defeat as a haunting howl echoed through the now-quiet house. As Jacob ran away from what everyone else was calling _ground zero_ , Paul found himself unable to look away from Isabella Swan. The mother of his child… His imprint.

* * *

 _AN: I want to take a minute to thank everyone that took the time to review. Seriously, it means the world to me, guys! They've been such a source of inspiration, I was able to finish this chapter early! Well that and I had a few days off of work!  
_

 _If at any point during the story you have a question, feel free to leave it in a review or PM me. At the end of the story I'll do one big FAQ. These can include personal questions too (though I might be less inclined to answer those depending on how personal those are) lol. _

_Thanks again XX AAH_


	3. Three: Two Roads Diverged in La Push

**Three**

 _Two Roads Diverged in ... La Push…_

* * *

When Bella packed up her tiny hybrid that Phil insisted on gifting her with, and turned its stubby nose in the direction of the La Push reservation, she knew that there would be drama. She had mentally prepared herself for days: making lists, playing out scenarios, considering the best and worst cases possible. She had prepared for panic, disbelief, and even anger… she just never thought she would be the one going through all those emotions. The instant Jacob and Paul seemingly ripped out of their skin, leaving nothing but shreds of clothing behind, Bella's mind put it all together. She had possessed the answer all along. Even now, the book about the Quileutes and _cold ones_ sat at the bottom of one of the few boxes she had bothered to pack. They were werewolves… _Flipping werewolves!_

She hadn't realized she was hyperventilating until Emily placed a light hand on her shoulder with a kind smile. She had offered to take Wyatt inside and introduce him to Mikala, for which Bella was grateful. Over the short time Wyatt had been in her life, Bella had tried to remain strong. She had to be – for him. It was the most inconceivable thing; something she would never be able to explain to someone that didn't have children. From the first instant she held him, Bella knew that she would do anything to protect him… to make sure he never cried needlessly. She would give her life for his in an instant, and destroy anyone that threatened his wellbeing. It was a borderline violent thought, but that didn't make it any less true.

While Paul and Jacob presumably destroyed each other and the woods surrounding Sam and Emily's place, the rest of the guy – no, _pack_ – filled her in. Most of it made sense, and given her history with the Cullen's, Bella could be completely open to everything… except that one of the La Push werewolves was the father of her child. She had no right to judge – Bella reminded herself as she watched Wyatt smile up at Emily who handed him the other half of Mikala's cookie. They couldn't help what they were any more than the Cullen's could, and she had been prepared to have a life with them. The thought sent a chill down her spine. How could she have ever conceived that life? How could she have lived, forever still and unchanging… without Wyatt. It all seemed so far away, like a bad dream. However, she knew it wasn't. What had finally pushed Bella over the edge and prompted her to move back to Forks was the fact that Edward had showed up on her doorstep. He wasn't cold or callous like he had been in the woods all those years ago. It was quite the opposite. He offered to marry her – to raise Wyatt as his own. He had begged and pleaded, desperately trying to convince Bella that he had lied… that he had always loved her.

Bella didn't even consider Edward's offer before turning him away before Wyatt could see him. The problem was that he didn't seem to take no for an answer. For weeks after that, everywhere Bella went, there seemed to be a Cullen. It started with Emmett in the grocery store – which was weird but manageable. He had made a crude joke about the melons before leaving her to her shopping. Then there was Alice in the book store. _That_ visit had been less enjoyable. It turned into Alice critiquing her and Wyatt's clothes for the better part of an hour. Finally, when Edward showed up at Wyatt's daycare the afternoon Charlie had told Bella to confront Paul, she knew it was enough.

She had planned on keeping the fact that the Cullen's were pretty much stalking her to herself, and now she was sure that was a good idea. The thought of Paul bursting into a giant animal when he found out that a vampire was out to play house with his son was enough to make Bella shiver. She assumed Paul would want to be a part of Wyatt's life. Even though he hadn't said so, she could see it in the way he watched the toddler. There was a lot of explaining that needed to be done, but neither one of them seemed to know where to begin the conversation. He seemed to find the words before she did, telling her what she already knew. Having an apology on deck, Bella began, and then… the strangest thing happened.

As she looked into Paul's deep brown eyes, she found herself at a complete loss of words. Her heart pounded in her chest and she could feel the all too familiar sensation of blood pooling in her cheeks. How long had it been since she blushed? She wasn't sure how long they sat there – staring at each other in mutual silence. Finally, Wyatt was the one that broke it.

"You're daddy!" He declared, looking up from where he finally got his shoe and sock off.

"No – Wyatt. You have to leave your socks on. I know the seam bothers you." Bella sighed as she fixed the sock back in place, trying to ignore the fact that she could _feel_ Paul's gaze on her. "He doesn't like when the line is under his toes." She explained to fill the silence, and because he _needed_ to know. It wasn't too late for him to jump ship. "Wyatt has a lot of quirks. He likes to sit in certain places - in certain ways, and play with certain toys during certain times of the day. He eats the same thing for every meal and throws a tantrum if anything is the slightest bit off. I thought he had OCD – probably from my side." She paused her rambling with a dry laugh. "And then I thought that he's a kid, you know? They have quirky behaviors. Just to be safe, I took him to a doctor… which led to a specialist." She took a deep breath and finally met his eyes, getting lost momentarily. "The doctor said that there's a chance Wyatt might have autism, but it's still too early to tell."

She waited, maybe even held her breath. Paul's face remained as hard and as impassive as always as his eyes slid to Wyatt's who simply stared back. Bella couldn't help but muse – even in the thick tension that surrounded them – that they were cut from the same cloth. "He knows I'm his father." Paul's voice was a deep rumble that made it clear that Wyatt's health wasn't the pressing matter of conversation at the moment.

"Yeah." Bella smiled lightly, letting Wyatt wiggle free from her hold to move to the toys that Mikala had left spewed all over the floor. "Emily posts a lot of pictures on Facebook, and I wanted Wyatt to know who you are…" She sighed. "I'm sorry. I should have told you sooner, Paul, but you and I weren't exactly friendly."

He snorted and leaned back, his eyes moving from Wyatt to Bella. "Are you staying for good?" The question was asked through gritted teeth, as if it was painful for him. Bella was almost offended. She wouldn't come all the way to La Push to wave his son in his face and tear him away.

"I'm going to stay with Charlie and Sue until I can get my own place in town." She offered as an answer. "I already got a job at the Fork's Library, so it shouldn't take long."

They were silent for a long moment as they listened to Wyatt offer the mangled stuffed bear next to him some tea. "Move in with me." He suggested casually, though Bella couldn't help but notice it wasn't exactly a question.

"We hardly know each other, Paul. I don-"

"I have a spare room." He cut off the beginnings of her flustered rant with an amused smirk. "Two, actually. You would have your own room, and so would Wyatt. It would give me a chance to get to know him and you would always have a babysitter with the pack around."

Bella brought her thumb up to her mouth to nibble on the corner. Was she actually considering this? It was a crazy proposition! Yes, she wanted Paul to get to know his son, but before she moved, she and Paul could hardly stand to be in the same room. How was she supposed to _live_ with the guy? On the other hand, Sue and Charlie were freshly married, and Leah and Seth had just gotten their own place. Bella felt like a burden staying with them, and this would give her a viable out…

"I want you to stay with me." Paul's frown deepened. Bella nearly cursed the way her heart seemed to speed at his words, even though she knew the intent of them. "Wyatt is half Quileute." He tried with a small sigh. "He should be on the reservation."

Bella's shoulders fell in defeat. "Okay, but I'm paying rent and utilities. I don't want to be burden."

He waved her off, a triumphant smirk on his full lips. Bella watched as he slid from the couch to the floor, asking Wyatt if he could play with him. It warmed her in a way she couldn't describe to watch Paul interact with his son. He didn't even complain or make a face when Wyatt handed him a tiny pink teacup. Instead Paul smiled and lifted a pinky as he dutifully sipped the non-existent tea. His eyes flickered upwards to meet Bella's and there was a moment of understanding between them. Just like her, he wanted what was best for Wyatt. With that common ground, they could begin to heal.

The majority of the next day consisted of moving boxes back and forth, and listening to Charlie brayed her about the fact that _Paul Lahote_ of all people was Wyatt's father. Eventually, he calmed down enough to tell her that he was only up the road if she ever needed anything. Another perk to living with Paul was knowing that the Cullen's couldn't follow her onto the reservation. Embry had been quick to explain that the reason the Cullen's never entered native land was because they weren't _allowed_ to. It was odd that a superficial line and an ancient treaty could make Bella feel so safe. Even if they managed to get onto the reservation, they would have a whole pack of wolves to go through. That was an oddly satisfying thought too.

Bella fixed a quick dinner as Paul ran his patrol, making sure to count out Wyatt's grapes so he wouldn't have one of his meltdowns. Until she knew exactly what she was dealing with as far as his health went, Bella would toe the line carefully. She had managed to set up his bed, but had decided to do the rest later on. She was surprised to find after dinner that the bookshelves had already been put up, and the dressers were already wedged against the far wall. She smiled lightly to herself as she tucked Wyatt in. It was odd having someone else around to help with him, but it was… nice.

"Hey, you're back." Bella whispered with an unsure smile as she stepped into the kitchen to find Paul hunching over the pot she had left on the stove, wooden spoon in hand and mouth full of pasta and meat. "I could fix you a plate?" She offered tentatively.

"This is fucking amazing." He nearly groaned as he shoved another spoonful in his mouth. "Where did you learn to cook?"

"All over I guess." Bella shrugged as she pushed past him, her arm tingling as it brushed his. Grabbing a plate from the cabinet she handed it to him. As he scooped out the remainder of the pot, she grabbed him a drink, making a mental note to cook more from now on. Emily had mentioned something about wolves and their appetite. "Mostly cooking shows and books. If you have any preferences you can just let me know and I'll make them." She offered, shifting awkwardly. She didn't know how to _be_ around Paul. He was the father of her child, but he was also a complete stranger. "Thank you, by the way… for fixing up Wyatt's room."

Paul simply shrugged and leaned back in his chair. "He's my kid too. I wanted to do it." Those impossibly dark eyes moved to her again, and Bella felt her body catch fire. "Do you need help with your bed?" He offered, the hint of a smirk playing on his lips.

"No. Thanks though." Bella rolled her eyes. "I was thinking that we should probably sit down and talk tomorrow… about everything?"

Paul sighed as he turned back to his plate. "Sure thing, babe." He offered in an impassive tone. Hearing him call her 'babe' brought back memories of _that_ night.

Suddenly feeling too hot, Bella straightened. "I'm going to take a shower. Have a good night, Paul."

"You too!" He called in between bites.

Bella closed her eyes as she entered her new bedroom, leaning against the door. She forgot to take one thing into account when she agreed to move in with Paul. She was still very much attracted to him. _This is the path you chose, Bella_ – she mentally scolded as she got her things together. _Just stay the course._

* * *

 _AN: Special thanks to_ _Belladcmum for helping me out with Wyatt's mannerisms and such! I know next to nothing about children, and too much Googling of '3 year old' will land you on a very special list. I'll be working on getting him down, but it might take a little while! Thanks again to everyone that reviewed! The support has been overwhelming!  
_


	4. Four: Talking it out…

**Four**

 _Talking it out…_

* * *

Paul didn't know much about women. His mother had run out on them when he was around ten, and he didn't have any sisters. As far as girlfriends went, that wasn't really a word in his vocabulary. Emily helped fill in some of the gaps here and there, but he wasn't one to really talk about his women troubles – not that he had many. One thing he did know, however, was that women loved to talk. They always wanted to talk about their feelings or something they saw on TV. They wanted to bitch about the new girl at work or tell you every boring detail of their day. Paul was good at listening, so he never really mined much, but he knew in the pit of his stomach that this talk with Bella was going to be a stressful one. He was at war with himself thanks to the stupid imprint. He was still angry about her keeping Wyatt from him, but the wolf made it nearly impossible to act on that anger. He was like a whipped puppy now, and he hated it.

Her small fingers moved slowly over the outside of her mug, those chocolate eyes staring into her tea as if it would swallow her up and get her away from their awkward situation. Paul was just glad that Charlie and Sue had agreed to take Wyatt for the afternoon. As much as Paul wanted to get to know his son, it would be easier to talk things out with Bella if they didn't have to wear fake smiles the whole time. Bella opened her mouth to begin, but when she met his eyes, she blushed and closed it. A gesture that would have annoyed Paul a few days ago – a gesture that _should_ annoy him now. Instead, he found himself watching the blush intently as it spread to her neck and ears, thinking how adorable it looked on her pale skin. _Fucking adorable_. What had the imprint done to him?

"The day that I left…" She began in an unsure tone. Paul's ears perked up at the sound, nearly hanging on her every word. "It was after Jake's seventeenth birthday. I found out about Wyatt and I guess I panicked." He remembered that day. Jacob moped for nearly a month before he shook it off. That was, until he found out that Paul had fucked her. It all seemed so crude now.

"Why didn't you tell me? Was it because you were worried I would be like my old man? Was it the chief whispering in your ear? Telling you about my rap sheet?" He couldn't avoid the hard edge to his voice. Guilt immediately flooded him as her shoulders slumped.

"It had nothing to do with you as a person, Paul." She pulled her full bottom lip between her teeth. "You and I… it was bizarre. After it was over, it was like an out of body experience. We hardly spoke to each other and then we…" She trailed off with another faint blush. "I didn't know _how_ to tell you. I was afraid and not thinking clearly. By the time it all sunk in and I came to terms with everything, so much time had past… The longer I waited the harder it became." She pulled one narrow shoulder to her ear in uncertainty.

He had spoken with Sam over the last few days about everything. Sam might have been a pain in the ass alpha most of the time, but he was also a good source of advice. He thinks that Paul's wolf knew about the imprint on some level, and that's why Bella had smelled so good to him that night in the woods. He could never tell before that because she always had the leech's or Jacob's scent covering her. Even now, his tiny kitchen was filled with her natural perfume, and he found himself basking in it. Scent was a big deal for wolves, and he had heard Jared and Sam talking about the way Kim and Emily smelled multiple times. Even Leah gets all gooey over her imprint's scent.

"I had a right to know, Isabella." She seemed to shiver at his cold tone, or maybe it was the use of her full name. "He's my son. I've missed out on… everything. I never got to hear his first word or see his first steps. I wasn't there to help you when you gave birth… I missed out on raising our son." The level of emotion in his voice surprised even him. It wasn't just missing out on the first few years of Wyatt's life he was angry about, it was missing out on sharing that with his imprint. If he had just _looked_ at her that night, none of this would have ever happened. She would have stayed in Washington, and they could have done it all together. Hell, they could have been married with another kid by now! Paul was never one for marriage or the whole white-picket-fence shtick, so the last thought was… alarming. It was hard to tell what were repressed desires from his own fucked up childhood, and what were solely the imprint.

"I'm sorry, Paul!" Her voice got a little higher. "It hasn't been easy for me either! I had to do _everything_! I had to be a mom _and_ a dad to that child!" This time the red in her cheeks wasn't from embarrassment or attraction. "And now I find out that my son might be autistic! How am I supposed to handle that?"

"He's _our_ son!" Paul's own anger spiked as he spoke through clenched teeth. "And you had to do everything alone because you _chose_ to do everything alone!" He was nearly screaming now, his deep voice vibrating through the thickened air. "If he is autistic, we'll deal with it. He's Quileute, so maybe he'll phase later on. Embry's asthma got fixed when he did, maybe it'll be the same for Wyatt."

He realized his mistake the second the words were out of his mouth, even before Bella slammed her mug on the table, causing tea to spill everywhere. It must have burned her, but she didn't react. "Wyatt does not _need_ to be fixed!" He was surprised at the ferocity in her eyes. "Even if he _is_ autistic, that's just the way he is! It doesn't make him broken or lesser, it makes him Wyatt!"

"You're right." Paul conceded with a sigh as he ran a hand through his hair. "You're right." He repeated for good measure as he stood. The soft tone of his voice seemed to cool off the room. Reaching for a dish towel, he kneeled by Bella, still almost at eye level with her. Taking her reddened hands in his, he carefully smoothed over the skin to wipe the rest of the tea away. "I wasn't thinking."

"I'm just… angry at the situation." Bella deflated with a sigh. "I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

He smirked up at her, still holding her towel-wrapped hands in his. "We're a real pair, aren't we? It'll be a miracle if we don't screw the kid up."

She freed her hands to cup his. "I don't know you very well Paul, but I can tell how much you already care for Wyatt. And while I don't know much about your dad, I can tell that because you want so badly to _not_ be like him, you won't be."

After their talk, things remained civil between Paul and Bella. They both said what needed to be said, and that was that. At least, it was for now. Paul still hadn't told her about imprinting, but that was for her own good. Everything was tense right now, and he didn't want to force her into this situation and risk her running with Wyatt. If she decided to move away, he couldn't follow. Thanks to the curse that bound him to her, he was also bound to native land. He could leave, of course, but he could never stay away too long. He wondered what would happen - if it came to that. Would he hunt her down just to be rejected time and time again, or would he stay with his pack and fight until the absence of his soulmate inevitably crushed him?

Paul leaned on the old bucket sink Emily usually stood in front of to watch Bella and Wyatt play outside through the small, age worn window. She held his stuffed alligator – the one he refused to ever be without – making it talk in a horrible imitation of a man's voice. Wyatt laughed loudly, his deep eyes sparkling as he clenched his hands at his chest. As Bella tickled his neck with the toy, making chomping sounds, he laughed louder at that. It was... pure joy. Paul found himself smiling lightly at the scene. Bella still had a choice – she could run from the imprint, but Wyatt was his family. Nothing would change that. Now that he had his son in his life, he wouldn't let him go without a fight.

"It's a nice feeling, isn't it? To just watch them and know that they're happy and safe?" Sam asked from behind him. Turning, Paul crossed his arms over his chest and shrugged.

"I like it because I'm forced to. This is all because of the imprint. Maybe not Wyatt, but I don't have any connection to Bella." Even as he said them, he wanted to swallow the words. They felt like acid on his tongue. In the back of his mind, the wolf growled in protest. He was very possessive of her already.

"She's your imprint, Paul. And the mother of your child. You can't push her away without pushing Wyatt away." Sam watched him with careful eyes, mimicking his stance. He was always good at intimidating the younger members.

"She's been through enough supernatural shit. What happens if I tell her about the imprint and she bolts? What then Sam? How am I supposed to handle my imprint _and_ my kid being ripped away from me?"

"I'm not saying that you should rush into telling her, but secrets are what caused this situation in the first place. I don't think any more will help." His voice turned kind. In a lot of ways, Sam stepped into the father role for many of the pack members, just as Emily filled the maternal void for them. They were – in their own way – a family all their own. He couldn't imagine a life away from his pack now that they had become such a significant part of his life.

"I'll tell her eventually. We've got enough shit on our plate." Paul spat, his nose scrunching in displeasure.

"Speaking of-" Sam sighed and looked almost guilty. "While tracking down Jacob, Quil and Seth came across a familiar scent trail. It seems a few of the Cullen's have been in the area. Whether or not they're setting things up to move back, we're not sure."

Paul could feel something akin to panic rising in his throat. At his side, his clenched fists shook. "Why now? The younger members just stopped phasing a year ago! They haven't been gone long enough, if they come back now, everyone will notice they haven't aged!"

Sam didn't say anything because he had drawn the same conclusion Paul had. Turning back to the window, Paul's hands clenched the sink so hard it groaned under his hold. They were back for her… for _them_. Paul watched as Bella laughed freely, her head tossed back in the bright and rare sunshine La Push had to offer. He would die before he let the bloodsuckers take his imprint or his son. At least she was on native land – where she was safe. Paul knew she had a day job in Forks, and he doubted telling her not to take it would go over well. They would just have to stay sharp – keep an eye on things.

"We're not going to mention this to Bella." He declared, having ultimate say over his imprint. "Not until we know for sure that they're staying… and that they're after her."

* * *

 _AN: Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed! I love reading each and every one of them. They really do mean so much to me!_

 _So I kind of had a great idea for a Bella/Paul AU fic. If enough people are interested, I might work on it simultaneously with this one, if not, I might just wait until this one is complete. Here is the rough summary, so you guys can let me know what you think!_

 _..._

 _Bella Swan decides that she needs a change of scenery when her mother gets remarried. She decides to move in with her father Charlie, who owns a sizable Texas ranch. Clumsy and out of her element, Bella is thrown off guard when she seems to constantly be in the way of Paul Lahote, one of her father's farmhands. Fiery tempers and smoldering nights lead to an intimacy Bella hadn't been expecting. Bella/Paul AU_


	5. Five: Don't Tell Me No Lies, and Keep Yo

**Five**

 _Don't Tell Me No Lies, and Keep Your Hands to Yourself…_

* * *

Bella hated leaving Wyatt. Even if it was only for a few hours. Even if it was with his father. _Even_ _if_ she knew he was in the safest place he could be. It was irrational and a bit like the behavior of an over-the-top helicopter mom … but she hated it. She had taken an extra thirty minutes to say goodbye to him. An extra ten to make sure Paul had the numbers to reach her, and then another fifteen going over all of Wyatt's can's and can not's… which she had written down and color-coded the night before. Sure, she was a bit obsessive, but Wyatt had been her world for the last three years. She finished community college online so that she didn't have to leave him, and up until recently, she didn't have a job that didn't provide daycare. She didn't need daycare – Bella reminded herself – she had Paul. He needed time to bond with Wyatt, though the two were certainly hitting it off.

It had been less than a week since they moved in with Paul, and already he and Wyatt were like two peas in a pod. The pack treated him like one of their own too, which Bella was thankful for. It was the big family she always wanted for her son… she just wished she didn't feel like an outsider. Maybe it was because she wasn't Quileute, or maybe it was because she wasn't actually pack, but Bella couldn't help but feel like an intruder. She had taken up space in Paul's home, and now she felt like she was taking up space in his life. The point of coming back was for him to get to know Wyatt, not play house with her. Although… it _was_ fun. Bella found herself humming over dinner most nights while Paul tried in vain to explain football to a toddler. Once Wyatt was down for the night, Paul would help with the dishes while the radio played low in the background. They would use that time to tell each other about their day or talk about Wyatt.

And then there were the times they didn't talk. Either sitting on the couch watching a movie, or hanging out on First Beach watching Wyatt build lop-sided sandcastles. Those times were more… _more._ Those were the times she found herself watching Paul. He wasn't any different physically from the last time she had seen him, but there was something more mature behind his eyes… or maybe it had always been there and she never bothered to notice. He would catch her gaze every now and again and just hold it. It would always make Bella's heart race the way his dark eyes bore into hers – as if he could see to her very soul. Then slowly, almost painfully, the corners of his mouth would turn up in a soft smile that would take her breath away. She wasn't even sure he knew he was doing it.

Bella hadn't been with anyone since the night Wyatt was conceived. Her first time was also her last – though she thought about it a lot… even more lately. The little bell above the library door pulled Bella from the dangerous road her thoughts were heading down. Forks library was small – practically a doublewide. It held a small children's section with colorful mats and second-hand stuffed animals. It was a bright spot in the otherwise scares and – frankly – pathetic establishment. Bella's welcoming smile faltered as her eyes caught the gleam of familiar copper hair.

Edward hadn't changed either – not even on a subconscious level like Paul seemed to have. "Edward." She breathed his name, half out of fear, but he must have taken it another way because he smiled warmly at her. "What are you doing here?" Bella was suddenly aware of just how empty the library was. There was an elderly man using one of the computers against the far wall, but he hadn't even heard her welcome him nearly an hour ago.

"I heard you were working here and thought I would come by to say hello." He looked around the small library, a polite smile painted on his lips even though she was sure it must have been a hovel to the creature that had seen countless wonders.

"I mean in Forks." Bella breathed as she pulled her sleeves over her hands nervously. Had he followed her? Had they _all_ followed her? Had he been waiting for her to step off the reservation just to get her alone?

"My family is considering moving back. It seems Carlisle left the hospital sorely lacking when we made our hasty retreat." His smile finally dropped as he assessed her with careful eyes. "You're upset…" He gathered, carefully sliding his hands into his pockets. "I suppose you told Jacob of my offer." He winced.

"Jacob?" Bella's brows knit in confusion. Jake was still running somewhere in Canada. None of the wolves, especially Jacob, knew that Edward had contacted her. Suddenly, the realization hit her. "Jacob isn't Wyatt's father." She clarified, taking small satisfaction in the shock that cracked his usually perfect mask. "It was Paul… Lahote. The tall, buff one with the temper." She rose her hand as high as it would go to indicate his height. Sure, it was childish, but she wanted Edward to know and be afraid of him. She wanted him to never want to come near her and Wyatt again.

"Oh, Bella." The disapproval in his tone was only matched by the disapproval on his face. "Jacob I could have understood… but Paul…" He sighed deeply. "If only you knew the vial things I have heard in his head."

"Well, it's not really for you to understand, Edward." She was sure her racing heart rate gave away her false bravado. " _You_ left _me_ all those years ago. I moved on. I have a life, and a son, and a… Paul." She finished lamely, not quite sure what Paul would classify as. He certainly wasn't her boyfriend, and 'baby-daddy' was just too crude. "Anything I do is none of your business."

He looked dejected and Bella almost felt guilty. Even after all these years, he could make her feel like a scolded child. "I'm not here to dictate your life, Bella. I'm simply here to talk. I know how badly I messed up all those years ago, and I want to make amends. All I'm asking for is your friendship." He offered with a kind smile.

Bella nearly flushed with embarrassment. In fact, she might have. She had been so sure that when she rejected Edward, he had been stalking her – that his whole family had been, but all he wanted was to talk to her. They had been a big part of each other's life, and he just wanted some semblance of that back. Maybe they all did. For a long time, Bella had missed the Cullen's dearly, but in time life took over. She almost felt guilty. But could she really offer him her friendship? Paul wouldn't like it – especially if there was a chance Wyatt would be around them. To be completely honest, she wasn't sure _she_ even wanted Wyatt around the Cullen's. They were quick to call her a danger magnet, but the danger only really seemed to surface when she was with them.

"I don't know if I can be your friend, Edward." She sighed. This time, his mask remained in place.

"Because of Paul?"

"Out of respect for him, among other things." She sighed and leaned against the counter. "But if you're moving back, I'm sure we'll see each other around."

Edward opened his mouth to reply, but froze, tilting his head to the side lightly. Tensing a bit, he gave her a fleeting grin. "Well, I'll see you around then, Bella." With that he turned on his heel and moved at a pace that was twice as fast and twice as graceful as any human could move, not that anyone was around to see it.

Bella's shoulders had just begun to relax when Seth sauntered into the library – his face tense and his eyes wild. Unlike Paul and Edward, the time that had passed was evident on Seth's features. Apparently, after she left, he had taken a year off of phasing before a rogue vamp forced him back into the game. His face was narrower than it had been when she left – any signs of baby fat long gone. His eyes still held the sparkle of unheard laughter, but there was a mature seriousness to them at first glance. Even his shoulders were straighter – and certainly broader. He was a heart breaker on the rez from what Bella had heard. He never hurt the girls who pined after him, he simply didn't acknowledge their advances.

"Hey Bella." His tone was light, but there was a tightness to it as his eyes still moved around the scarce stacks. "Been busy today?"

"Not really." She brought her shoulder to her ear as she straightened. She could tell by his stance that he knew Edward had just been there. He probably still smelled him. "Edward Cullen just stopped by."

He grew even tenser, if possible. "Aw man, Paul's gonna kill me." He groaned and dragged a hand down his face. Before Bella could ask, he spoke again. "What did he want?"

"To say hi, apparently. And to tell me he wants to be friends. Before you _wolf out_ -" she whispered the last part, sparing a glance to the old man who stared lifelessly into the old computer monitor "- I already told him it wasn't going to happen."

He relaxed immediately. "Good choice, Bella." His face split in a large grin that made him look more his age. "Wanna grab some lunch?"

Considering her morning had been full of surprise visits from vampires and werewolves, Bella found the rest of her day boring. The job was easy enough – check people in, stack the books, clean up… boring. The only plus side to the job was that there was plenty of time to read, and an endless supply of books at her disposal. Part of her job was ordering new books for the library. Perhaps if she got some newer titles in, some of the younger residents of Forks would bother to stop by.

Regardless of not really doing much all day, Bella felt drained as she opened the door to Paul's house. Walking through the living room, she raised a brow at half-propped fort hanging off the couch. Following the trail of minor destruction to the kitchen, she bit back a smile at the plate of spaghetti on the table, her name written on a torn piece of paper beside it. Just past the table, the sink overflowed with just about every pot Paul owned covered in sauce. How he had managed to make such a mess with such a simple dish, she'd never know. Setting down her bag, she took a bite of the food, nearly humming in approval. So, he was messy, but he _could_ cook. That was good to know.

"Paul?" Bella called gently, not wanting to wake Wyatt. Surely, he would have heard her come in. Moving to Wyatt's room, Bella paused in the doorway. Biting her lip, she pulled out her phone quickly to snap a few pictures.

Paul's oversized frame was slung over Wyatt's race car bed, his feet still nearly touching the floor. His mouth was open in a light snore next to Wyatt's ear. Wyatt, who either didn't notice or didn't mind looked up from the book he had memorized and was 'reading' to Paul. "Shhh, mommy." He held a tiny finger in front of his lips, dark eyes widening. "Daddy's sleeping!" He declared in a harsh whisper.

"Not so much anymore, little man." Paul groaned as he stretched, peering out of one eye to look towards Bella. "I was putting him to bed."

"Looks like the other way around to me." Bella smiled, making a mental note to get copies of the pictures she took for Emily. "But it's past your bed time, mister." She looked to Wyatt, who promptly groaned. They might not have been a typical family – Bella thought with a smile as Paul began to tickle his son's sides – but it was a start.

* * *

 _AN: Once again, super special thank you to everyone that reviewed! You guys are the real MVP. There's nothing better than knowing someone enjoys something you put so much effort into. Next chapter should be up in a few days since I'm off from work!_


	6. Six: Touch Me

**Six**

 _Touch Me...  
_

* * *

Paul was tired, but the best kind of tired. The kind of tired that was earned from working hard and taking care of a family – well, as close to a family as a guy like him could get. He watched Bella as she moved around the kitchen, getting Wyatt's meals ready for the next day. Every time they reached this time of day, Paul considered just sitting her down and telling her about the imprint. It was easier said than done. There was too much at risk if she decided it wasn't what she wanted. He didn't want to have to try and be a father from another state. A small smile passed over his lips as she stood on her toes to try and reach the top shelf of the cabinet. Admittedly, he would put stuff up there on purpose just for the sake of watching her grow red with frustration before finally giving in and asking him for help.

"Paul, could you-" He was already at her back, reaching over her head with ease. "Thanks." She smiled and turned towards him, blushing when she realized just how close they were.

Paul took a deep breath through his nose, enjoying the scent of her, especially when she was turned on. It might have been cruel to manipulate her emotions like this, but it wasn't like he didn't get a half-chub just from the smell of her. His eyes moved from her bright brown ones, over the bridge of her nose where several small freckles sat to the full bottom lip held hostage by her teeth. "Fuck it." Paul breathed as he tossed the container aside before grabbing Bella by the waist and pulling her body flush to his. He kissed her soundly, afraid that if given the chance, she would stop him. In the back of Paul's mind, the wolf howled in content, causing his body to hum.

She moaned – sweet and delicious into his mouth as her tiny hands came to rest on his broad shoulders. She was such a contrast to him. Light and dark. Sweet and bitter. Strong and fragile. She was – much to Paul's dismay – his other half. She didn't protest as he caught her behind the thighs, setting her on the counter so he wouldn't have to bend over so far to kiss her. She tasted like she smelled; like wildflowers and strawberries with a hint of something he was sure he would never smell anywhere else. Her pale hands roamed over the width of his chest, her touch nearly cool on his heated skin. Had it felt like this the first time? It was all such a blur of want and need. Had he known she was his imprint then, he would have taken his time… he would have done it right.

"Paul-" She gasped his name as his mouth moved to the curve of her neck, his strong fingers digging into the sides of her ass. Every inch of her drove him crazy in a way he could never explain. "Paul we can't!" Her voice was weak and unconvincing, so he nipped the skin behind her ear, reveling in the way she shuttered. "Wyatt…"

"He's asleep." Paul's voice was deep and husky before he ran his tongue over the shell of her ear, delighted to see that her skin tasted just the same as her mouth. "And I'm wide awake." He growled as he pressed his the tightened front of his pants against her heated center, causing them both to moan.

"No, Paul… I mean… what if – holy crow!" She gasped as he pinched a nipple through the fabric of her shirt before soothing it with the hot palm of his hand. If it was the last thing he did, he would make Bella Swan curse with pleasure.

"Isabella…" He breathed her name as he caught her lips again, watching her with dark eyes. "Do you want me to stop?" He asked, the corners of his lips twitching the slightest bit. Isn't this how it all started? Only now he could stare into those endless brown orbs. _Fuck, he was whipped._

She waited a beat, her eyes searching his as her chest rose and fell under his palm. "No, Paul… I don't."

He didn't need to be told twice. Scooping her up again, Paul groaned as her plump lips found the skin of his neck. _Bedroom_ \- he reminded himself. They had to get to the bedroom. A deep, guttural growl ripped from his throat as she bit down on his delt. _That was so fucking hot_. He lowered her to his black sheets, never breaking contact as he took in the contrast of dark and light – just like them. "Shit, baby… you're gorgeous." He breathed, priding himself in the way she blushed.

Paul kissed her again – deeper and slower this time, his hand ducking under the hem of her shirt to feel the soft flesh of her breast. He memorized the way she gasped his name, and arched into his touch. This… this he could get used to. She was perfect under him. The way she smelled… the way she sounded. She was _his_. The wolf flashed through his mind – possessive and in need of his mate. He was so absorbed in the feel of her warmth where he needed her most, he nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of a small sniffle.

"Mommy? Daddy?" With a low curse, Paul rolled off Bella as she fixed her shirt. "I had a bad dream…" He was rubbing at his eyes with a tiny fist as the other clung to his favorite stuffed animal, Mr. Alligator. "There was a monster..."

"Oh, sweetie." Bella cooed, not missing a beat as she jumped from the bed and scooped him up. Paul was still trying to talk his body down. It was _way_ too early in the kid's development to explain anatomy to him. "Do you want to sleep with me tonight?"

Wyatt nodded with the smallest of pouts. "Daddy too." He all but demanded as he looked to Paul who was finally starting to straighten out.

"Uh – yeah." Paul cleared his throat with a small smile. "You guys can stay in here." He gave Bella a look that said she was welcome to leave once Wyatt fell asleep.

That was how Paul found himself sandwiched into the corner of his own bed, a tiny toddler taking up enough room for two people, and Bella mumbling in her sleep every few minutes about burnt cookies. It might not have been the night he was looking forward to… but it wasn't a bad night by a long shot.

Paul stared into nothingness as the pack loudly discussed Jared's upcoming wedding around him. He was happy for Jared and Kim, but he had gotten next to no sleep the night before, and he certainly hadn't gotten laid. It had been nice to share his space with Bella and Wyatt, but after a ten hour patrol, he was feeling worn down. Bella had taken Wyatt to visit Charlie and Sue, so he had to deal with the distance on top of being cranky. The only upside was that it was sunny, so he didn't have to worry about the leeches hovering around his imprint. From what Seth had told him, Bella had told Cullen that she wasn't interested in being his friend. _That was his girl._

"What do you think, Paul?" Jared's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Seeing the confusion on his face, Jared smiled and punched his shoulder. "Would it be okay if Wyatt was our ring bearer?"

"I don't know, man." Paul sighed as he ran his hand over his face and sat up a little straighter. "I'll have to talk to Bella about it. Wyatt's got this thing about being overstimulated in large crowds. Something about sensory overload? The doctor will give us a better idea when we go."

"Shit dude…" Jared looked instantly guilty. "I forgot, I'm sorry."

Anger flooded Paul as his teeth clenched. "It's not that big of a deal. Don't feel like you have to handle the squirt with kid gloves. He's tough, and he's _normal_. He just has some limitations – like anyone else."

"Hey man, I didn't mean-" Jared was cut off by the sound of the new glass door falling shut.

Paul knew that he would come back – that it was only a matter of time. Selfishly, he had hoped it was a bit longer – long enough to establish what he and Bella were. If Jacob reached a _zen_ place while on his nearly month-long run, it didn't show on his tight face. His hair was longer, and his body leaner from not eating enough. Paul could see the anger and challenge in his eyes as he approached. Standing, Paul squared his shoulders.

No one spoke. Hell, he doubted anyone really breathed at that moment – and not only because Jacob stunk to high heaven. Paul half expected Jacob to punch him, but he luckily didn't. They couldn't afford to keep replacing Emily's door. The shorter male simply stood there… watching Paul. As if he could change the past and make Paul disappear simply by willing it.

After a long moment, Jacob took a deep breath through his nose. "You're not good enough for her."

Paul sneered and crossed his arms. "No argument here. But fate is fate. Bella is _my_ imprint." He drew the line clearly. Jacob can pout and stomp his feet all he wanted. Alpha or not, his hands were bound by tribal law.

"I might not be able to steal her from you – at least… I can't _try_." Jacob smirked, and Paul wanted to rip it off his face. "But I know you haven't told her about the imprint yet. There's a chance she won't accept it, and if she doesn't… I'll be waiting in the wings."

Paul's form vibrated violently with mental images of Jacob kissing Bella and putting Wyatt to sleep playing through his mind. He would die before he let that happen. "That's enough!" The authority in Sam's tone instantly made both men nearly cower. "Jacob, you will not seek Bella out. She is _Paul's_ imprint. You need to come to terms with that." The alpha order settled around them, and Paul fought the urge to stick his tongue out in triumph. Maybe he had been spending too much time with a three year old...

He got out of there as soon as he could. Jacob's existence was enough to set his hair on edge and bring the wolf to the forefront of Paul's mind. Sure, Bella and Jacob had history, but no imprintee had ever denied the imprint, at least not that they knew of. Then again, Bella wasn't a normal imprint. She wasn't from the tribe, she didn't fully know their legends, and she was already in deeper than she knew. Paul nearly growled as he paused outside of the house, listening to Bella hum off-key to herself as she prepared dinner. Wyatt was speaking to his stuffed animal about some kind of half-baked plan to get a dog from Santa. That calmed Paul down immediately. This was _his_ life. They were _his_ family. He'd be damned if Jacob Black, Edward Cullen, or even God himself took that away from him.

With a deep sigh, Paul pushed in through the back door, nearly smiling as Bella jumped in fright, placing a hand over her chest. "Geeze, Paul. You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry." He smiled lightly and ran a hand through his hair. "You're gonna hear it around the rez, so I might as well be the one to tell you… Jacob's back…" He watched the emotion play over his face and tried to ignore the way his chest clenched. "I know you probably want to see him, but before you do, we need to talk… I need to tell you about something called imprinting…"

* * *

 _AN: I heard you guys like lemons sooo... an almost one? I couldn't just let it happen like that, but it won't be the last!_

 _Thank you again to everyone that reviewed! I can't believe we hit over 100 reviews in only 5 chapters! You guys are making this an amazing experience! I hope you keep reading!_


	7. Seven: I… like you?…

**Seven**

 _I… like you?…_

* * *

What had she been thinking letting Paul paw at her like they were teenagers again? If not for Wyatt they would have… the thought alone made Bella blush ten shades of red. She dragged the sponge across the tiled countertop with renewed vigor. She wasn't some horny teen, and this wasn't a cheesy rom-com. Paul was the father of her son, and if she managed to mess things up with him, it would be Wyatt that suffered. Historically, Bella was horrible with men. Her first boyfriend was a vampire that didn't even want to touch her, and her first time was in the woods and resulted in a cliché teen pregnancy. Growling in frustration, she threw the sponge in the soap-filled sink. She would have to draw a line in the sand with Paul. They couldn't have casual sex – especially while she and Wyatt were living with him.

What was it about Paul Lahote that made Bella forget herself? It had to be more than his good looks. Edward had been good looking, and she had managed to keep her head about her with him… mostly. _God!_ Was she _really_ one of those girls that completely lost herself over a man? Well, she _was_ Renee's daughter. It made sense. No – she decided, silently shaking her head as she drained the sink. Paul was… different. Even that night in the woods was overly intense. It was like every touch set her skin on fire. Like his physical closeness made her body hum and her heart beat just a little bit faster. She had felt fireworks where his lips had grazed her, and when she was kissing his neck, she _bit_ him! Bella had never bitten anyone, and she decided to bite a werewolf! He didn't complain though. He had growled that deep, sexy growl that made Bella's knees weak.

She supposed she didn't really have experience with guys like Paul. Edward had been reserved and respectful – a classic gentleman removed from his time… but Paul. She nearly shivered as she thought of those bottomless eyes. Paul was _wild_. He was fire and anger, and damn it if she didn't want to burn! He spoke harshly and without thought, but she always knew what was on his mind because of that. But there were other times… times when he was beyond gentle. He would bathe Wyatt, carefully cupping a hand over his eyes so he wouldn't get shampoo in them. Times when he would lay on the couch watching infomercials for hours on end because Wyatt fell asleep on his chest, and the remote was across the room. There were times when he'd watch her - when he didn't think she was paying attention. There was such a softness to his expression when he did that, that she could almost imagine what it would be like to love him.

The door opening drew Bella from her thoughts with a startled yelp. Paul seemed amused by this, but his face ultimately settled back into the hard line she knew so well. He spoke of his father now and again, and it was clear he didn't have a good childhood. Just how bad was it, to have scared him into always wearing his mask? His words were like a bucket of ice water. Jacob was back? Bella wasn't sure how she felt about it. She missed her friend dearly, but at the same time, it was clear that Jacob still held a torch for her – one she couldn't seem to extinguish.

"Imprinting?" She asked with a raised eyebrow as he gestured for her to join him at the small kitchen table. In the other room, Wyatt had found the remote and had some kind of dancing blob teaching him shapes. "Like a baby duck?"

His face twisted in a way Bella would almost call cute. _Almost_. "Not really." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. It was getting longer now – shaggier. "It's a wolf thing." He offered, meeting her eyes with those onyx black holes that made her heart pound.

"More wolf things." She sighed dryly, her hands ducking inside the arms of her sweater. It was getting colder out, which meant snow. Wyatt loved the snow…

"Yeah, more wolf things." He smirked, but it almost looked painful. "When a wolf finds his… mate." He winced at the word. "I guess, like soulmate – he does this thing. Well, he doesn't _do_ it, it just kind of happens." He sighed again, clearly having trouble with his words. "Shit, I'm no good at this. I should have had Sam and Emily explain it to you."

"You're doing fine." Bella offered, seeing the stress on his sharp features and wanting to ease it the best she could. Reaching out, she placed a hand over both of his that looked like they would weave themselves into painful knots. "Okay, so something happens when a wolf finds his soulmate. Imprinting?" She put the pieces together, not completely sure she wanted to know where this was going.

His shoulders relaxed a bit as he moved his hands to incase hers. It was so much smaller, it practically disappeared in the warm cavern they created. "Yeah. It's like… when we see her, time stops. Like, everything shifts to this one woman. She becomes our world. Any other girl might as well be faceless. We'd die for her… we live for her." Those deep eyes almost looked like a wounded puppy's as they found hers.

Bella's breath left her in a whoosh, as she leaned back in her chair, nearly missing the warmth of his hands. "And you imprinted on me." She guessed. He nodded once, mimicking her position. "So… you're saying that your forced to be my – my what? Body guard? My bound-in-chains soulmate?"

"No – it's more than that." His full lips pulled into a frown. "We'll be whatever the imprint needs and allows us to be. A friend… a partner… a mate."

"So you _are_ forced to love me then?" She asked, ignoring the way her chest ached at the thought.

"No!" He nearly jumped. "The imprint doesn't force love or any other feelings. I thought it did too, but now that I feel it… it's like it's pushing me towards you. Like, no matter what, we have this… connection." He tried again and failed to be eloquent. "You probably feel something on your end too, but Emily would be better to talk to about that. She's Sam's imprint."

Bella chewed her bottom lip as she watched him. His explanation didn't make things any better, and she wasn't sure how she felt about the situation. He was bound to her, and she supposed, her to him. Though, wasn't that a given since they had Wyatt? She wasn't exactly looking for a husband, or even a boyfriend by coming back to La Push, and that still stood. She had been far too independent for far too long. And now… now she was bound and _mated_ to a werewolf… because it just wouldn't be her life if she wasn't attracting _some_ kind of supernatural creature.

"So… are you in love with me?" Her voice was guarded, her eyes skeptical. Paul stiffened, and she could have sworn a light blush dusted his tanned cheeks, not that he would ever admit it.

"I don't know how I feel about you." He offered after a moment with a shrug. "I like you, and I like what we have with Wyatt. I didn't really think about it beyond that…"

"I don't know how I feel either." Bella admitted with a sigh. "It's not like there's a forum for our situation, and even if I talked to Emily, she and Sam aren't exactly like us." The corner of her mouth lifted slightly as he snorted and mumbled something along the lines of 'you can say that again'. "I think I'll need some time… to digest this all. I don't really want to push anything right now, not when we're just finding our footing."

"I can understand that." He looked relieved – like a weight had been lifted off his chest. "I just have one favor to ask…" His hard mask was back, those deep eyes darkening further. "Don't date Jacob."

Before she could tell him that she had no intention of dating anyone, Wyatt ran in the room, his alligator tucked painfully into the crook of his arm. "Mommy! Daddy! I know what I want for Christmas!" He gave them a toothy smile, hugging Mr. Alligator to his cheek like he did when he was being mischievous.

"Oh yeah?" Paul asked, that mask melting away into a breath-taking smile that was so much like Wyatt's. "Let me guess-" his amused eyes flashed to Bella before landing on their son again "- a puppy?"

"No!" Wyatt giggles loudly. "A little brother!"

The dumbfounded look on Paul's face would have made Bella laugh, if she wasn't sure hers looked exactly the same…

Bella was so caught up in the book in her hands, she almost missed the light chime of the bell over the library door as it opened. The early onset of winter air swirled through the comfortable heat of the old building, but that wasn't what chilled her. What made Bella shiver were the bright butterscotch eyes that immediately sought her out.

"Alice." Bella forced a smile as she placed her book down, hating that she was once again alone with one of the Cullen's. Did they stake out the library? Were they purposefully getting her alone? "Here to look for some books?" She offered hopefully.

"Don't be silly, Bella!" Alice's bell-like voice just served to remind Bella how painfully ordinary she was. "You know I only read Cosmo." Her tinkling laughter followed. "I missed you. Edward said that he tried to talk to you, but you weren't interested." Her child-like face settled in a pout – one she used when she wanted to get her way.

"Considering I have a son, and a… well, I'm an imprint so…"

"Imprint!" Alice's eyes widened. "Oh no, Bella! Did they use their weird dog magic on you! They might be lying you know! You can't trust those _mutts_." Her frown deepened. "I can talk to Carlisle. I'm sure there's a way to get you away from those horrible –"

"Alice!" Bella cut her off, her chest nearly catching fire in anger. "It's not a lie, and I don't want to leave La Push. Wyatt deserves to know his father, and I like it there. I shouldn't have to keep justifying my life decisions with your family. Frankly, they're none of your business." She spoke slowly, as if speaking to a child. "I appreciate that you guys still care about me, but that chapter of my life is over…"

"But Bella!" Alice reached out to grab her hands. The shorter woman's hands were like ice, chilling Bella further. "I saw your future, remember? It can still be that way! You can bring Wyatt, and we can help you raise him! Imagine how much Rosalie would love that! And when he got old enough, we could turn him too! You could be together forever, Bella! You would never have to worry about him getting sick or hurt. We can still be a family…"

Bella hated that part of her liked the idea of never having to see Wyatt hurt. Of knowing that he would live forever, and never have to suffer death… but he _would_ be dead… and so would she if she went with them. Bella might have wanted that life at one point, but that was a long time ago. "I have a family, Alice." Bella pulled her hands from the vampire's. "And if you talk about turning my son into a vampire again, I'll tell his father, and trust me, you don't want that…"

* * *

 _AN: Sorry this chapter was so late! RL got in the way – boo – hopefully it won't take so long for the next chapter! Thank you to everyone that reviewed. You guys are rock stars!_


	8. Eight: Girl Talk

**Eight**

 _Girl Talk_

* * *

She had been avoiding the reality of the situation. It wasn't Bella's fault – really, it wasn't. It was a trait she had inherited from Renee, and couldn't seem to shake. Every time Bella was confronted with something particularly unpleasant, she would pretend it wasn't happening. The only real indication that anything was wrong at all was her obsessive cleaning. She had made Charlie's house positively spotless when she learned she was pregnant with Wyatt. Maybe that was why they were still co-existing – she and Paul. She hardly worked, so it gave her plenty of time to clean. She had started with Wyatt's room, though she had taught him well and there was hardly anything to _actually_ clean. It was more like tidying up, and when you just found out a werewolf was your soulmate, tidying up just wouldn't do.

She moved onto the kitchen from there, and that proved to be a project. For someone so tall, Paul never bothered to check the tops of his cabinets for dust. Once Bella was satisfied, and three spiders had been carefully caught and released outside where they belonged, she moved onto the shelves. Why were her favorite bowls constantly finding their way to the top shelf!? She spent hours arranging, and then rearranging everything before she was satisfied. It was only when Bella attempted to move the refrigerator that Paul stepped in. He practically pinned her down and demanded that she go talk to Emily and Kim. So that was how she got here… sitting awkwardly across from the two women cradling a cup of tea.

"I'm so glad Paul finally told you about the imprint!" Kim finally burst with a smile. "You have no idea how hard it is to keep a secret like that! It's easy with the guys, but you're an imprint, so that makes you one of us. Oh! You have to be a bridesmaid in my wedding!"

"Easy, Kim." Emily chuckled and patted the back of the younger woman's hand. "I'm sure Bella is still digesting the information."

"That's one way to put it." Bella sighed, nearly tensing at the worried look the women exchanged. "I just… I don't know what to think about the whole situation. Part of me knows how crazy this all is, and _wants_ to be angry, but then there's this small voice in the back of my head telling me how much… easier this makes everything."

"That's probably the imprint." Emily offered with a kind smile. "It doesn't manipulate your emotions, but it does make you more susceptible to giving into it."

"Sounds like manipulation to me." Bella mumbled into her mug, but it didn't seem like the women heard her. It was probably for the best. "It's just that… I love Wyatt, okay – I wouldn't trade him for the world, but sometimes it feels like everything in my life has been dictated. I went from being this eighteen year old girl with her whole future in front of her to somebody's mother. And that's fine!" She nearly yelped before they could judge her too harshly. "I'm willing to make that sacrifice for Wyatt, but there was always the hope that when he was older, I would do it over, you know? I would advance my degree and maybe get married. I had him young enough that I wasn't a total lost cause, and being an imprint… it just feels like it was one more thing taken away from me…"

She nearly sighed in relief. That had been weighing on her since Paul told her the truth, but she was too afraid to speak it out loud. Paul acted tough, but she could see the real him behind the mask. It was those moments of tenderness that showed Paul's true nature. Sure, to the rest of the world, he was a hard ass, but for the people he cared about, he would do anything… and shouldn't that be enough? Why should Bella be upset about being _fated_ to Paul? He was the father of her child, and got along well enough. Maybe it was because on a lot of levels, she felt like she didn't _really_ know him. Other than Wyatt, did they have anything in common? She wasn't sure they had ever even had a real conversation. What if the wolf gods screwed up? What if he imprinted on her _just_ because she had gotten pregnant, and it was a means to an end? Obviously they had the 'passing on the wolf gene' thing down. She felt like she was on one of those cheesy reality shows she secretly loved – the one where she has to marry a guy upon meeting him and see if it works out, Only there was no divorce when it came to imprinting. This was it.

"Bella." Emily's voice was soft as she placed her hand over Bella's, much like she had done Kim's. Kim, following Emily's cue took her other hand. It was weird that such small gestures seemed to ease her worry just a bit. Maybe it was like Kim had said, and the imprints had a bond like the wolves did. Bella had always wanted sisters… "You're not being forced into anything. In fact, I've never seen Paul _less_ aggressive. And you seem happy too." She smiled lightly, half her face rising higher thanks to the three long scars she bore. "The imprint just takes the guess work out of everything. You can still have a normal relationship, but save yourself the trouble of dating the wrong guys."

"It's great when you give into it!" Kim pipped up, squeezing her hand lightly. "Just… act like it's any other relationship. Don't worry about the outcome or destiny. Just look at it like Paul is a guy you like, and you're getting to know him."

"Yeah, maybe." Bella sighed deeply. "I think I just need to… digest." She smiled weakly, using Emily's terminology.

"Whoa." A deep voice cut in. All three women turned their heads to an uncomfortable looking Seth who was hovering in the doorway, obviously in search of food, but not sure if he wanted to bother them. "Am I interrupting some kind of sisterhood share circle thing?" He half joked as he gestured to their locked hands.

"Actually, you could be helpful." Bella offered as she carefully took her hands back. "I have a few questions."

"Am I in the circle?" He smiled widely as he took the last free seat. "Did you see River Tala's butt? It so totally looks fake now." He raised his voice to mimic a gossiping woman's.

Emily rolled her eyes as she stood to rummage around the fridge, no doubt fixing the young wolf a plate. "Actually I was hoping you could shed some light on imprinting."

"Oh no!" Seth shook his head. "I'm not getting roped into this!" He moved to stand, but Bella grabbed his arm.

"Please Seth?" She nearly pouted. He looked torn, but settled on staying when Emily placed a plate of chicken salad in front of him. "You're objective. You know it from a wolf's point of view and you haven't imprinted yet."

"Shouldn't you ask Leah? She's visiting this weekend and she's a chick, so she'd probably be better at this stuff." Leah had gone off to college several months prior. She came back on the weekends to run with the pack, but like when they were teenagers, she couldn't be bothered with Bella.

"I just want to know… what is it like? For the wolf I mean… I just. I want to know what's going on in Paul's head."

Seth chewed slowly, nearly humming in thought, or maybe it was the quality of the food. "I guess… It's comfortable? Like, Paul used to be so angry and on edge about everything, but ever since the imprint, he's relaxed. It's like… he was always meant to be here, and before you came along he was just frustrated and waiting for you."

That was… both terrifying and horribly romantic. It was also a lot to live up to. What if Paul got to know her and realized she wasn't worth the wait? That she had nothing more to offer him than everything he already knew at surface level? She wasn't adventurous, and she was beyond clumsy. Bella was more like an old porch dog than a prized purebred.

"Look, all I know is that he's happy now. He's happy with Wyatt and with you. He worries that you'll choose Jacob but – shit! Don't tell him I told you that!" Seth nearly pleaded, dropping his fork in the process. Grumbling, he ran a hand over his face. "Just talk to Paul, okay? He should be the one to tell you all of this. It'll mean more."

Bella chewed over Seth's words for days. Emily and Kim's too. It seemed like everyone but her had such a handle on this whole wolf thing, but maybe that was because they had had longer to digest it? Would she slowly become a wolf girl? She hadn't even met the other imprints yet. Apparently, they were all younger given the age of the pack members, and had formed their own little support group of such. At least Bella had known Emily before all of this happened, and she had Mikala, so she knew what it was like to be a mother.

Bella looked up from where she was making dinner to Paul and Wyatt who were playing some kind of card game that Paul was obviously losing on purpose. Maybe Kim was right, and she should just approach this slowly. Paul certainly wasn't pushing for anything, though he hardly needed to push the last time they had nearly… Her cheeks darkened slightly. As if they had called to him, Paul's eyes found her, inquisitive and ever dark. Her heart doubled in speed, and he lifted the corner of his lips in that cocky smirk that Bella would never admit out loud made her weak at the knees.

"Wyatt, go wash your hands for dinner." Bella called. Wyatt nearly cheered as he threw down the cards and fled to the bathroom. The boy already had the appetite of a wolf. Wiping her hands on the rag over her shoulder, Bella walked over to Paul as he stood to clean up the mess. "Let's go on a date." She blurted out, causing him to pause.

Those bottomless dark eyes raked over her face. Sometimes trying to read Paul was like trying to read a map in another language. When he didn't speak, she shifted from one foot to another, the self-doubt starting to creep in. "Okay." His voice was a simple rumble that vibrated through her. "I know this camping spot north from here." Camping? That wasn't what Bella had in mind when she thought of a date. She wasn't good with the outdoors, or survival or… anything that required the least bit of coordination. And camping meant… _overnight_. "Relax." He chuckled when he saw the panic on her face. "It's an old tribal tradition to bring someone your interested in out there. It gives you the time to be alone without distractions. It's supposed to be a test or something – I guess to see if we can stand each other." He smiled lightly, but it looked forced. "And you'll have your own tent.

"Okay…" Bella breathed unsure. "Camping… and me… What could go wrong?"

* * *

AN: So I was going to wait to address this in the FAQ at the end of the story, but it's something I want to touch on now. I've been getting quite a few reviews/messages about the length of my chapters/wanting longer chapters. While I'm flattered that you guys like my writing, it's really discouraging to read reviews like that. I'm sorry if you find my chapters too short, but you have to understand that I am an adult woman with a husband and a job. I write as a stress relief and sometimes the only time I can find to write is at three AM. It just sucks to be half asleep, pushing yourself to do something and then hearing that it isn't enough. I can write longer chapters, but that would mean a week or so between chapters.

Rant over! Lol.

I know I usually rotate Paul and Bella's POV, but I was really feeling the idea for this chapter. I want to thank everyone that took the time to review the latest chapter. As always, I appreciate it!


	9. Nine: Into the Woods…

**Nine**

 _Into the Woods…_

* * *

Paul had to give Bella credit – even if it was minimal. She only stumbled twice on their steep climb through the woods to the top of the grass-covered mountain that his ancestors had been using for generations. It was a tradition that had fallen out of practice generations before him, but the pack had slowly brought it back. Sam had brought Emily there, and it was where Jared had proposed to Kim. Paul just wanted some time with Bella where the pack couldn't hear him and no leeches would pop up… hopefully. He had ran up the night before to set up tents and clean the area of wild brush and trees. Seth had helped, mumbling an excuse of trying to get brownie points. Paul didn't get it, but he was happy for the extra set of hands.

"Wow…" Bella breathed as she took in the view. Nearly all of La Push was visible from here, the ocean just a strip on the horizon. Even Paul had to admit that it was beautiful. "I take back my skepticism. This is… breath-taking." Bella looked over her shoulder to smile at him, and Paul almost swore he imprinted all over again. "Then again, I haven't had to pee behind a tree yet, so we'll see." She laughed lightly, her cheeks reddened from the hike.

The air was crisper with the promise of snow just a few weeks away now. The trees were brilliant shades of reds and golds, not quite bare yet, but littering the ground with the leaves deemed too much a waste of energy. It was Paul's favorite time of year – if only because the heat of summer always left him nearly panting like an actual dog. Bella helped too. With the colder air nipping at her pale skin, her nose and cheeks reddened quicker, her full lips darkening in their rosy shade.

"You're staring…" She smiled shyly as she pulled the sleeves of her burgundy sweater over her frail fingers.

"You're beautiful." Paul blurted out before he could think better of it. He was rewarded for his brashness with a pretty blush.

"No, I'm plain. _You're_ beautiful."

He was taken so off guard, he barked out a laugh, which just served to deepen her blush. "I think that's the first time anyone has ever called me that." Paul continued to chuckle as he knelt to get the fire started. "But you might need your eyes checked, babe. You're far from plain."

She didn't answer, choosing instead to continue her trek across the small clearing. "We should take Wyatt up here when he gets older. I bet he'd love it."

There was something warming in the promise of bringing his son to a sacred tribal space with his mate years from now. Maybe it was the silent promise that she planned to stick around, or maybe it was just the thought of being able to pass something like that onto the next generation. He would oblige, of course. He'd throw himself from the mountain if Bella willed it. It should have been a scary thought, one the old Paul would have mocked, but it was… moving. To trust in another human being so much that you would put your life in their hands.

"He'll bring a girl up here one day – or a guy. I don't judge." Paul shrugged as the dry brush caught the spark of his lighter. It might have been cheating, but it got the job done. "Though that would be a real kick in the pants for passing on the wolf gene."

Bella smiled lightly as she moved to his side, sitting on the fallen log Paul had moved into place the night before. "I would be too worried if Wyatt turned out to be a werewolf. Not to mention it would make grounding him nearly impossible."

"Nah, he'd never be able to take his old man." Paul shrugged it off as he leaned to rest his back against the log Bella sat on. "Though, I might not be phasing anymore by the time he shifts – _if_ he shifts. But I'll be around to walk him through it."

Bella was silent for a long moment, watching the dancing flames climb higher with solemn chocolate eyes. "Paul… what happened with your parents?"

Paul's jaw clenched as he turned his gaze forward, resisting the urge to throw up that all too familiar wall. Bella was his imprint – he knew she would want to know about this someday. "My mom ran out on us when I was a baby. Last I heard, she met a guy and started a new family in Iowa." He nearly growled at the pain that knowledge brought. The news had been what forced him to phase the first time – nearly taking his father's head off in the process. Though, that would have been a perk. He didn't realize that his shoulders had been shaking in anger until Bella's pale hand landed on one. They stopped instantly, a calmness washing across his every muscle. He reached up to cover her hand with his own, the rough pad of his thumb moving across the back of her hand. "My dad was a no-good drunk that liked me best as a punching bag. He died a while ago – drank himself into an early grave. Didn't matter, he wasn't much of a dad anyway. Like I said, he only used me for target practice and a way to keep a roof over his head."

"Oh… I'm so sorry." Her voice was small. He didn't like it. He liked Bella best when she was laughing or angry… not small.

"I'm not. Fucker got what he deserved." Paul spat. His anger faded when she slipped from the log, looking up at him with doe-like eyes.

"I meant for you." She breathed, and Paul felt his heart clench. "You… you're such an amazing guy, Paul. I'm sorry your parents didn't get to see that."

He didn't speak, choosing instead to throw a large arm around her shoulder and pull her into his chest. Her scent seemed to change but remain the same as time went on. She was like honeysuckle and sage – crisp and fresh and so damn sweet. It nearly made his mouth water. "You're too good for me." He breathed, his voice sounding smaller than it had in years. The thought had been in the back of his mind, but to say it to her… to put it out there… Part of him was worried that she would see the truth in his words. After all, the guys all saw it. They didn't say anything – except for Jacob, but Paul didn't deserve her. He was callous and rough. He had slept with more girls than he could count, and couldn't name a single one if his life depended on it. He started drinking when he was thirteen, and had been arrested by fifteen. How in the world he ended up with Bella as his imprint, he'd never know.

"Shut up, Paul." There was angry Bella again. She pulled back to look at him, eyes narrowed and jaw set in defiance. It was cute – though he knew better than to tell her so. "We're right for each other, right? That's what the imprint means. I don't get it, but I'm willing to try and make this work, but I can't do that alone. A relationship, any kind of relationship, requires work from all parties. I don't wan-" He caught her cheeks with warm hands, pressing his lips against hers, half because she was so damn irresistible in that moment, and half because he wasn't sure how long that speech was going to last.

She melted like warm wax in his arms, her heart rate picking up despite the relaxation he could feel take over her body. She tasted like chocolate and rain – like freedom and hope. She tasted like possibility to a man that had never been given an opportunity. She shifted to straddle his lap, her tiny hands moving to his broad shoulders. Who initiated the move, Paul wasn't sure. They kissed unlike they had before – slow and careful. There was passion, but no heat. He was sure that given the opportunity, he would spend all eternity like this.

His hands moved like silk over her shoulders and sides, letting them dip with every soft curve her body had to offer. When he got to her hips, his hands tightened, his body instinctively bucking into hers to get contact where he needed it most. Her responding moan only furthered the rush of all the blood in his body south. With a growl, he hooked an arm around her waist, flipping them so that she was pinned between the brittle fall grass and his body. He wanted her more than he had ever wanted anyone, and Paul was, if anything, lustful.

His lips followed a trail only they knew from her lips, to her cheek, and down her neck. "Paul…" She moaned his name, and his wolf howled in the back of his mind, but the man in him sensed the apprehension. Pulling back, he looked down at her with heavy eyes.

"We don't have to." He spoke in a whisper, almost afraid to break the spell they had cast.

She blushed prettily, eyes darting down towards his chest. "I haven't… since we…"

He froze, a million emotions warring within him. Part of him felt sorry for her, because in some way it was his fault. He hadn't used protection, and Bella had to forego any kind of relationship so she could raise Wyatt. The larger part of him, however, was thrilled. He was the only one – she was _his_ , and no other man had touched what his wolf deemed their property – a barbaric, animalistic thought that was all wolf.

"Oh…" Was all that managed to pass his lips as her eyes flickered back to his. He made to move, but she caught him around the shoulders.

"I didn't say I didn't want to." She bit her lip and smiled shyly. "I just… be gentle?"

Shame washed over him. He had been so rough with her the first time – his wolf at the reigns. That might have only been a few years ago, but he had done a lot of growing in that time. "I'm sorry…" He breathed, peppering her pale face with soft kisses. "I'll be more careful in the future, baby. I promise." He caught her lips finally, nearly smiling as she arched into him. "Shit." He pulled back, nearly growling. "I don't have a condom." He scrunched up his nose. He didn't plan for this to happen – though he was glad it did.

"I'm on the pill, Paul." She giggled lightly. "You never know – and as much as I love Wyatt, I don't think he'll be getting what he wants for Christmas this year."

Paul's face split in a grin, glad at least one of them had been thinking. "Well then… where were we?" He nipped at her jaw, his lips continuing down that same invisible path. Hot hands ducked under the thick layers she wore to feel her skin as tiny bumps rose across the surface to greet him. Her breath caught deliciously as he pulled it away, helping her get it over her head before tossing it aside. Before her shyness could win over, he moved his lips to her collarbone, groaning at the way her hands raked over his shoulders and back. As he moved to kiss the tops of her breasts, he was sure she muttered a curse, but the sound of his own heartbeat drumming in his ears drowned out everything else.

"You taste amazing, Isabella." He nearly smirked as her breath caught at the use of her full name, his hand moving behind her to remove her bra. He could see the entirety of her blush as it moved down her neck and across her chest. It was the prettiest thing he'd ever seen.

She opened her mouth as if she was going to protest, so Paul silenced her taking a pert nipple between his teeth. Her hands moved to his hair, yanking roughly as her mewling grew louder. He nearly hissed at the contact of their bodies as he moved back to capture her lips. Slowly, one by one, each article of clothing was removed. He took his time, worshiping each inch of pale and blushed flesh as it was exposed. She didn't speak other than his name, and that was fine with him. The sounds of her breath hitching and her tiny moans were like music to his ears.

When he sunk into her, it was slow – almost painfully so for him. But he watched it all play out on her face. The discomfort – the uncertainty – and finally, the pleasure. Her nails raked down his back as they climbed that ledge together, her breath coming in small gasps now. When they finally reached their end together, the sight of Bella coming undone was something Paul would catalogue away in the very back of his mind. It was in that moment of pure ecstasy and vulnerability that Paul realized that he was head over heels in love with Bella Swan.

* * *

 _AN: I'm sorry this chapter took so long guys! RL has been super hectic! I hope you enjoyed it though. As always, super big hug and shout out to everyone that reviewed! They never fail to make me smile._

 _Someone asked about age so: Bella was eighteen and Paul was nineteen when she got pregnant. Now it's been about four years later so that would put Bella at twenty-two and Paul at twenty-three. The rest of the pack is in the same age range except Emily and Sam. Emily is twenty-six and Sam is twenty-eight. Sorry if the ages confused anyone!_


	10. Ten: Finding Out

Ten

 _Find Out_

* * *

Bella noticed three things when she woke up. The first was that it was insanely bright. She hated the sun first thing in the morning – even if it was a rarity in Washington. The second that it was _hot_. Wasn't it fall now? It wasn't like La Push was known for its tropical weather in the summer, yet alone the fall. The third – and possibly most important – was that she was naked. Bella had never been one for sleeping in the nude, especially when Wyatt hit his talking stages and could outright ask her where her 'pee pee' went. But she wasn't at home – she realized as she peeled her eyes open. The memories from the previous night came flooding back, accompanied by a dull ache between her legs and across her shoulders where Paul's arm had acted as her pillow all night. Chocolate eyes fluttered upwards to his sleeping face as a light blush spread across her body. She wasn't sure what had gotten into her – not that she regretted it. She just didn't think the second time she had sex would be in the woods. She nearly scoffed at the thought. Perhaps she _should_ have expected it. They were following a pattern it seemed – though thanks to her little white pill, it wouldn't be a _complete_ repeat of the first time.

Her eyes moved across Paul's peaceful face – mentally noting that he looked younger when his features weren't settled in a scowl. From there, they drifted over his strong neck and broad shoulders – one of which nestled her head comfortably. They continued their journey over the taunt skin of his chest that gave way to abs so defined, she was sure she could literally wash clothes on them. They ended at a thin trail of black hair that disappeared beneath the sheet that covered them both.

"You checking me out, Swan?" Paul's voice was gravely and deep, sending a jolt of awareness to her sore center as she met those near-black eyes. They were heavily-lidded from only a few hours of sleep, but his full lips quirked up in amusement at the edges. He took a deep breath through his nose, half growing as she watched his pupils dilate. In one fluid movement that was almost too quick to catch, Paul was above her, hard between her legs. She moaned before she could stop it, but he didn't seem to mind. "You smell like sex and me." He growled in her ear before kissing the delicate skin of her neck. "It's fucking delicious."

His words should have been mortifying – after all, Bella was always self-conscious around the supernatural creatures that tended to find their way to her. Instead, it only seemed to heighten her awareness and egg her body on as they moved against each other in a mockery of what had transpired just hours before. "Paul…" She had meant to grab his attention, but it came out as a needy moan. "We can't…" She breathed as his pearly white teeth found the dip of her collarbone.

"I'm willing to test that theory." He pulled back to smile down at her with what could only be described as a predatory look.

"I'm sore… and Wyatt has his evaluation today…"

His shoulder's slumped, a serious expression marring his playful features. "Right…" He sighed and dipped his head to brush his lips against hers sweetly.

Despite their appointment, Bella and Paul had taken their time getting back to the house, Paul catching Bella every time she stumbled. Each time, his hands would linger just a bit longer on her hips or shoulders. Her body seemed so _aware_ of his, and she knew that she was in trouble. Now that she had gotten a taste of what it could be like – what _they_ could be like, she wasn't sure she could quit him. It reminded Bella of the time Edward had told her she was like a drug to him. She didn't understand it then – not really, but with Paul, she _got_ it.

The only thing that was able to take her mind off the previous night was the homey office of Doctor Jared Wilks. He was a specialist based out of Port Angeles that Wyatt was referred to. Now that Wyatt was older, his doctor believed that they could get a better grasp on if he had autism or not. It had taken all of Bella's willpower to pick up the phone and set up the appointment. Part of her didn't want to know. She knew that no matter what the doctor had to say, it wouldn't change the way she saw her son… but it would change the way the world saw him, and that was a terrifying thought. She knew firsthand how unpredictable and scary the world could be, adding something like autism to the mix wouldn't help a kid who would grow up in the world of vampires and werewolves.

Bella picked at her nail polish as she watched the clock tick away over the ornate door embossed with the doctor's name. He had taken Wyatt in nearly an hour ago, and other than the occasional laugh, they hadn't heard much. A large, hot hand covered her own, stilling her movements. As her eyes met Paul's, she felt some of the tension ease away from her shoulders. No matter what, she wasn't in this alone. It was the sole comforting thought as a storm raged on inside of her.

"Relax, babe." Paul nearly whispered, his smile light. She could see the stress in his eyes too. "Whatever the doc has to say, we can handle it. The kid's got a whole pack for a family. He'll do just fine either way."

Bella sighed, twisting her hand to link it with his – the gesture small but comforting to them both. "I just… don't know how to tell him, if it's true. Most kids feel like they're on the outside growing up anyway, this will just solidify that for him. How do you explain to a child that they're different?" Her voice broke as she fought back tears.

"Different isn't bad." Paul squeezed her hand. "It's worked out pretty well for me." He gave her a crooked smile as the door opened.

"Mr. and Mrs. Lahote – we're ready for you." She didn't bother correcting the doctor as she stood. It was an easy enough mistake to make. She had made sure Wyatt bore Paul's last name so that he would have that connection to him – a fact that moved Paul to stunned silence the first time he saw it on the paperwork. "Your son has quite the talent for art." Doctor Wilks offered with a smile as Wyatt absentmindedly scribbled across the coloring book the doctor had provided.

"He didn't get it from me." Paul gave a half-hearted smile as they sat in the chairs across from the desk just as ostentatious as the door. "So what's the verdict, Doc?"

He hadn't let go of Bella's hand, which she was all the more thankful for when the doctor sighed lightly and removed his frameless glasses. "Wyatt is still young, and as I'm sure you know, there are no definitive tests that will tell us one way or another. Sadly, autism is on such a broad spectrum, the best I could do was assess him and tell you my findings." He paused, looking over hand-scribbled notes. "It is in my professional opinion that Wyatt does possess the signs associated with autism."

Bella was sure she heard her heart drop into her stomach. The only thing keeping her consciously present in the room was Paul's thumb moving lightly over the back of her hands. "Okay… what do we do?" He asked. For the first time since Bella met Paul, he seemed… small. Almost helpless. She hated that he was reduced to that, but it was in that moment that she realized just how much he loved Wyatt. _No_ , she wasn't in this alone. She had a whole pack at her back – _Wyatt_ had a whole pack on his team.

"As of right now, there isn't much to do. Like I said, he's still young, and the signs are minor. If I'm wrong – and I find in this job I often hope I am – he'll outgrow these limitations. As I've said, the symptoms seem to be minor, so I don't want to start pumping him full of medications at such a formidable age. I recommend behavioral therapy which my office provides. If you'd rather find a doctor closer to home, I can have a list made up of specialists I'd recommend. You'll have to monitor him at home between sessions. I suggest keeping a journal of any adverse behavior and changes in things like sleeping or eating patterns."

Bella released the lip that she hadn't realized she was biting until Wyatt came over and crawled on her lap – picture in hand. "And if the symptoms get worse?" She asked, wrapping her free arm around Wyatt as he started to talk about his drawing.

"I don't like to speak in hypotheticals, Mrs. Lahote. As I've said, Wyatt is a remarkable young man. You've both done a wonderful job with him. Something like autism might limit him in certain aspects in the future, but there is no reason Wyatt can't live a happy, normal life."

They didn't talk on the way home, or while Bella was making dinner for the three of them. There wasn't anything to say. She knew it was a possibility, and despite all the mental preparation, she was still… shocked. It wasn't an easy thing to hear, but they would get through it – if only for Wyatt's sake. It was only when their son fell asleep curled up on the floor in a nest of blankets, his alligator tucked neatly under his arm that Bella finally felt ready to talk about it.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" She asked with a sigh as she watched the light from the TV play over his face. She knew what Paul would say, but she still needed to hear it.

"Shit, yeah." He breathed out with a small laugh as he caught her gaze. "He's a Lahote. Lahote's always land on their feet." His hand moved to her temple, brushing her hair back from her face before cupping her cheek. It was a small gesture, but it instantly relaxed her body. "Will _you_ be okay?"

"I'll have to be." She rose a hand to cover his own. "I just… I can't help but blame myself. I know it's stupid, and that it's not my fault… but I feel helpless. I'm his mother. I'm supposed to be able to protect him from the world, but I can't." Tears welled in her eyes as Paul pulled her into his chest. "I can't protect him and it makes me feel so helpless."

"I know, baby." He breathed, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head. "Trust me, I know. My whole existence is about protecting people, and I can't even insure that for my own son." She didn't have to see his face to know his teeth were clenched. "But we'll do the best we can. That kid is gonna be so fucking loved, he'll hate it." He breathed out a short laugh. "I can promise you that much."

* * *

 _AN: I want to apologize for how long this chapter took to get up! RL has been kicking my butt lately._

 _I know a lot of people wanted Bella to get pregnant again, but I think she (and all the wolf girls) would be pretty adverse to sex if they got pregnant even with protection lol. There might be more little Lahote's in the future, but right now, they've got their hands full. I've been playing around with the idea of establishing everything plot wise and then either doing a time jump or a sequel with an older Wyatt so we can actually incorporate him more into the story. That's all going to depend on how this plays out. I have a general idea of how I want parts of this to go, but right now I'm taking it chapter by chapter._

 _I wanted to touch on Wyatt since we broached a serious issue this chapter. Originally, when I wrote Wyatt, I wrote a lot of his mannerisms to be younger than he was. I don't have much experience with kids or toddlers, so Belladcmum set me straight and was a super big help with figuring that all out. I decided to explain away his behaviors by following the plot that he might have autism. Originally, I had planned on it turning out to be minor OCD and something that wouldn't really affect him later on, but then I read the comments. A lot of you have said that you deal with autism, and seeing that I started to research. I decided that it would be a cop out to explain it all away and pretend that everything was fine, because that's not_ real _. Real life doesn't have picture-perfect families. Sometimes people deal with things like autism or OCD or depression, and no one talks about it because it's almost become sort of a taboo to admit that you have a problem mentally. It's not something tangible to those who don't possess it. I myself have OCD, which I couldn't begin to explain to someone that's never had to deal with it. I thought why shouldn't he have autism? Why would that be such a bad thing? He could still have a 'normal' life (whatever the hell normal is) and it's a group that you rarely see represented, especially in a positive light. So I decided that Wyatt was autistic. Not for plot, or to cover up my lack of knowledge, but because I wanted a_ real _character with real challenges. I wanted representation for those of you that don't really get it, and I didn't want to glamorize it or make it this quirky thing. I wanted it to be a true representation of what it's like to live with this affliction that's neither horrible nor good – it just is. We'll see more of Wyatt's behavior spike here and there, but make no mistake, he's just a normal toddler that has a few extra challenges._

 _Finally, I want to invite you guys to my **Pat reon** (for some reason the word is banned on this site lol). By pledging $2 a month there, you can get access to chapters early, rants/personal thoughts and bonus scenes. That will start up on the next chapter, so it's brand new. Bonus scenes are little side scenes that don't really effect the plot of the story, but give you little tidbits of things that go on between chapters. _

_If you want to find my just go to pat reon and add / aliceatheartfanfiction_


	11. Eleven: Behind Enemy Lines

**Eleven**

 _Behind Enemy Lines_

* * *

There were very few things Paul was passionate about. He was passionate about the Patriots. He was passionate about his pack. Most of all, Paul was passionate about the little family that had fallen into his lap. He knew with all his heart that he would do anything to protect them – anything to ensure that they were never put in harm's way. The problem with Bella Swan, was that harm always seemed to be in _her_ way. The Cullen's had laid low since Bella had told them off, for which Paul was thankful, but when they pulled up to Charlie and Sue's he could smell the foul, overly sweet stench of leech on every blade of grass. He supposed that he should have been thankful – the enemy that you know and all that, but he didn't like the idea that they were stalking out her father's place. Had they been waiting for her? Waiting to use Charlie as bait to get to her? It made what should have been a pleasant visit a tense one. Sure, Charlie knew about the pack now thanks to marrying Sue, but Paul didn't want to just offer the information up. Needless worry would only cause Bella to worry, and when Bella worried, so did Paul. He watched with a tight jaw as Wyatt played, the adults ignoring his foul mood. Bella had shot him a questioning look a few times, but he would just give her a tight smile and shake his head. He would have to tell her – he knew he would, but that could wait until they were alone and the problem had been handled. Saying goodbye, Paul paused by the car to hand Bella the keys.

"You head on home, babe. I've got something I've got to take care of." She frowned as she strapped Wyatt in his car seat, only turning around when he was secure and distracted by Mr. Alligator.

"What's wrong, Paul? You've been weird all day." She sounded almost angry, like she didn't know what she did wrong.

Sighing, Paul hooked an arm around her neck, pulling her towards him until his lips met her pale brow. "I'll explain when I get home. Everything's fine right now."

She looked skeptical, but agreed with the promise of talking later on. Once the car was out of site, Paul made his way to the woods, tying his cutoffs around his leg before phasing. He debated talking to the mind-reader in this form, but for what he had to say, Paul wanted to make sure he was heard loud and clear by every leech in the state. He ran the forgotten path through the woods, waring with himself as Embry and Quil chatted mindlessly in his head. They caught on to what he was doing, offering to break patrol to help, but this was something Paul had to do alone. Wyatt was _his_ son, and Bella was _his_ mate. Even if she wanted the leech, it wasn't something Paul thought he could handle. He broke the tree line, not surprised to see the entirety of the Cullen clan in front of their house, each face more twisted and angry than the last. Good. He wanted them to hate him. He wanted to ruin their fucking day by showing up. The mind reader sneered at Paul's thoughts as he shifted back, quickly pulling on his cutoffs.

"You need to stay the fuck away from my imprint." He growled out, looking at each of them before turning back to the mind reader.

"She was our family first." The tiny one piped up. "Long before you even knew her name. You don't get to decide who Bella is friends with."

"That one sure as hell tried." He jutted his chin toward Edward with a sneer. All those times the leeches had kept Bella off the rez just because they didn't like them was exactly the kind of manipulation they were accusing him of. "And it wasn't me that told her not to be friends with a bunch of bloodsuckers. My girl's smart enough to decide that on her own."

"I assure you, we meant no harm." The doctor offered in his perpetually calm voice. "We all just miss Bella. She was a big part of our existence for a while."

"A few years isn't a while to a creature that lives forever." Paul sneered. "And like I said, leech, she decided that on her own."

"I don't believe you." Edward finally spoke. "You used that magic of yours – that imprinting to manipulate poor Bella."

Paul growled deep in his throat, his chest vibrating with the force to remain in his human form. It was almost worth starting a war to knock the leech's smug head from his scrawny body. "You really don't know Bella at all. She's not _poor Bella_. She's strong, and capable, and smart enough to know to stay away from someone that wants to eat her for dinner."

"We haven't gone near Bella." The large one bowed up. "She's on the reservation. We haven't broken the treaty."

"No, but this one's scent is all over the chief's yard." He looked back to Edward. "In case you forgot, Sparkles, the treaty includes imprints. Bella is protected by tribe law, and so is Sue. Charlie married Sue, which means he's off limits too."

"I did nothing to harm either Bella or Charlie." Edward spoke calmly, but Paul could see the hatred just under the surface. "What is it you fear, dog? That Bella will realize that she still has feelings for me? That she will choose my family over yours?"

"I worry that you're a blood-sucking monster that has a hard-on for my mate." Paul growled, letting the images from the night they camped out play through his mind. A small smirk pulled at his full lips as Edward physically recoiled.

"You violated her." He hissed, crouching slightly.

"That's kind of how babies are made. I know you're a virgin, but you've spent decades in high school. Didn't any of them offer sex ed?"

"Enough of this." Carlisle sighed with a shake of his head. "Edward, you should have respected Bella when she told you to stay away." He scolded his pseudo son before looking to Paul. "We will not risk the treaty. I was under the impression that Bella wanted us here. We will have to talk and reconsider our moving back permanently." He frowned, looking again to Edward.

"Yeah, you do that." Paul spat before turning his back on the group and disappearing into the woods.

His wolf paced like a caged animal in his mind, their mate too far at a time like this. The bloodsuckers couldn't have her – he would die before he let that happen. Even if she tried to go willingly, he would rip them all to shreds, treaty be damned. It was bad enough his pack brother and true alpha was waiting in the shadows to pounce, he didn't need to worry about _them_ too. He ripped through the words as thunder clashed threateningly overhead, promising another rainstorm that would be more like ice shards during this time of year. The rain didn't worry Paul, but the distance did. For all the advances he and Bella had made, things were still so unsure. Would she fully accept the imprint? He didn't bother to throw on his shorts as he phased and nearly tore through the backdoor just as the rain began to beat against the house's old roof.

Bella, who had been standing in the kitchen jumped about ten feet as her wide brown eyes moved to Paul. She opened her mouth to speak – probably to scold him for scaring her yet again, but he was quicker. His strides were long and sure as he reached his imprint, his mouth swallowing any words that made their way from her throat. Bella's body seemed to melt at his touch, her hands cupping his angular face as he lifted her easily with one arm. Instinctively, her legs wrapped around his waist as he moved towards the bedroom. "Wyatt?" Paul breathed between rough kisses, his hand kneading the firm curve of her backside.

"Nap… Paul are you-" He cut her off again. He didn't want to talk – didn't want to _think._ Fate had thrown he and Bella together, and now it seemed like every other force in the universe was trying to tear them apart. He wouldn't give her up. Not to a Cullen. Not to Jacob. Not to anyone. He would fight through hell itself if it meant that his mate was safe by his side. He moved them to his bedroom, dropping her on the soft mattress before covering her tiny body with his own. If it were up to Paul, he would keep her there. He knew it wasn't fair – that Bella wasn't some helpless princess that he should lock away in a tower, but she was so very _human_. "Paul." Bella gasped.

"Don't." His top lip curled as she grabbed either side of his face, halting his movements so that he was forced to look into her bright eyes. "Don't…" Paul sighed again, his face twisting in agony as she ran her thumbs over his cheekbones, her gaze soft and weighty at the same time.

"Paul… did something happen? What's wrong?" She tried, her voice soft as she searched his features. Opening up wasn't something Paul was good about. Even before shifting for the first time, he didn't do talking and feelings well. Those sort of things made you vulnerable, and Paul hated being vulnerable, even with Bella. "Talk to me…" She slowly sat up so that he was forced back. "Paul, if we're going to be in a relationship, you need to be able to talk to me."

He wanted to lash out – to throw it in her face that she hadn't talked to him when she found out she was pregnant, but that would hurt Bella, and Paul couldn't stand the thought of hurting her. Besides, she had said they were in a relationship, and that was enough to appease his wolf back to some semblance of sanity. Sighing again, he pulled her into his bare lap, his nose burying itself in her neck to take in her ever-changing scent. Mountain snow and wildflowers today… "The leeches." He spoke simply into her skin. "Your ex has been hanging around your dad's place…"

She stiffened for a moment before her tiny hand moved to his hair. "Do you think they'd hurt him?" She asked in a low voice as her fingers moved gently over his scalp. It amazed him that even though he could smell the fear on her skin, she was worried about him.

"I don't know." He breathed honestly. "But I'll protect you, baby. I promise. I won't let them hurt you, and I won't let them…" He cut off as he pulled back to meet her questioning gaze.

Her features softened as a small sigh escaped her pouty lips. "You won't let them take me from you?" She offered in a near whisper. Paul didn't answer, choosing instead to press his lips into a hard line. "They won't, Paul." She offered after a moment, her tone sure and her eyes shining with something Paul dared not hope for. "I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

 _AN: I'm so sorry this update took forever, guys! I work in customer service, and as I'm sure you know, October – December is brutal in the CS industry. I'm going to try and get back on a steady posting schedule again. Thank you to all of those that reviewed and hung in there. As a bonus, I'm including a bonus scene from chapter ten below. Thanks again! You guys rock!_

* * *

 **Chapter 10 – Bonus Scene**

Paul knew that he should have been asleep. They had to get up in a few hours, and the sun was already starting to rise, but he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was small and pale and… perfect. It was an odd thought, after all, no one was perfect, but she was perfect for _him_. He had been so dead-set against the imprint from the moment he learned what it was. He thought that the other guys were whipped, and that the imprint would just make him weak, but… he didn't feel weak. He felt stronger than he had in years. Since he was a teenager, he had fought against everything. The whole world was his enemy and he a soldier without a cause. But he had one now – the tiny human in his arms that had him completely wrapped around her finger.

Reaching up, he trailed a finger down her arm, listening as her heart beat steadily in her chest. It was such a simple sound – one he tuned out most of the time. It got tiresome to hear the constant _thump thump thump_ associated with people, but Bella wasn't people. She was _his_ , and every hollow thump was just proof that she was alive and with him. It was like his own personal drum that beat away every time he got near enough. Sometimes he would get her angry just to listen to it speed up or he would tune out a movie so he could hear it react to a love scene or a jump scare. It had somehow become his favorite sound next to their son's laughter.

His finger stilled as she stirred in her sleep, mumbling something that wasn't quite a sentence. He learned the first night that she talked in her sleep – usually something random that he could hardly make out from the other room, but it was amusing nonetheless. "Gorillas…" Her porcelain brow furrowed, and he fought off a laugh.

"Oh yeah?" He asked in a whisper, wondering if she would respond. "What about the gorillas?"

"Gotta kill… they stole all the bananas…" He bit his lip as her full ones pulled into a frown. If possible, he found that he loved her more when she was asleep. At the very least, it was amusing.

"Don't you worry, babe." He breathed with a small laugh. "I'll get the bananas back." He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she settled.

"…love…" He stilled. Love? He didn't know if Bella could love someone like him, but her heart was so big he was sure she could love anyone. "Love bananas…" She stirred as he barked out a laugh, only to cut it short at the risk of waking her up.

"Yeah…" Paul shook his head and smiled fondly down at her. "Me too…"


	12. Twelve: Into the Storm

**Twelve**

 _Into the Storm_

* * *

Bella blew a wayward strand of chestnut hair from her eyes as she hauled the heavy leather-bound books from one shelf to another. The small library was even emptier now thanks to Christmas being only a week away. Deciding to do something productive with her time, Bella took it upon herself to rearrange the shelves so that the newer titles were by the large frost-covered windows. Perhaps they could lure in a pedestrian or two – though she doubted it. The truth was that she felt useless. The last month had been a flurry of activity between the Cullen's leaving town, Wyatt's fourth birthday, and a persistent ear infection, she had gotten next to nothing done. In those four short weeks, she was glad that the library was practically dead. Now that everything had calmed down, and the only sign that she had even had an ear infection to begin with was a little nausea left over from the vertigo, she was ready to get back to work.

It wasn't all bad – she had to admit to herself. Paul had spent those weeks taking charge and helping out wherever she would let him. He helped decorate for Wyatt's party, and cleaned the house while she napped the throbbing pain away. All the sleeping during the day left their nights wide open too, and Bella found that she enjoyed that time with Paul especially. She wasn't sure when or how it happened, but her stuff had slowly made its way into his drawers. Now, they spent practically every night cuddled up in his room. Well, she supposed it was their room now – as Paul had unintentionally referred to it. There was something so easy about taking these small steps with Paul. Edward had always pushed for more – for what he wanted, but Paul was content to sit back and just… be. It was refreshing. Bella blinked herself out of her thoughts as the tiny bell above the door rang, signaling a customer.

"Hey, come on in, I was just… Jake…" She breathed his name as their eyes locked. How long had it been since she had seen Jacob? He seemed to be avoiding her since he returned. Every time she was over at Sam and Emily's, or there was a bonfire, he was conveniently on patrol. "Are you looking for a book?" She could have slapped herself. Of course he wasn't. He wouldn't have driven out to Forks for a book at seven o' clock.

"I just wanted to see you, Bells." He gave her a weary smile as she met him at the counter. Despite his feelings for her, Jacob had always been her best friend. He helped her like no one else could when the Cullen's left, and it hurt to not be able to have that with him anymore. "I just…" He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I just wanted to see you." He reiterated, his wide shoulders deflating.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Jake?" She frowned and crossed her arms over her stomach. She _wanted_ to be Jacob's friend, but as long as he harbored feelings for her, it wouldn't be possible. Not only would she be waving something he couldn't have in his face, but he would grow to resent her for not returning his feelings.

"Why? Because it would piss Paul off?" He growled out, his teeth clenched. "Damnit, Bella! I knew you first!"

"So what, you get dibs?" She asked sarcastically with a sneer of her own. "You were my _friend_ , Jake. You were my _best_ friend. We were never anything more. I'm sorry that it couldn't be different." Thinking over her words, she paused. "Actually, I'm not." She nearly sighed again when his young face fell. "I don't want to hurt you Jacob, but I love Paul, and I'm happy things worked out the way they did…"

Jacob paused, several emotions playing over his face before it settled on hurt. "You love him?" Her confusion and shock must have been clear, because he continued. "That's what you said, just now. You said that you love Paul and you're happy things worked out the way they did."

Bella's breath caught as she played the sentence over and over again in her head. Her stomach seemed to tighten and flip as her chest became a little less tight. She loved Paul… She wasn't sure when it happened, but she had fallen hopelessly in love with the father of her son… her boyfriend… no, her _imprint_. What they had was so much more than any label any human could conceive. They were connected in a way that was impossible to explain or replicate. One thing she was sure of, was that love was the only word that could describe the feelings she had to the hot-headed werewolf that had become so much more to her.

"Yeah." She breathed a small laugh. "I guess I am."

Jacob took a deep breath, eyeing her for a moment with a questioning look before shaking his head – seemingly thinking better of whatever he was about to ask. "I can respect that, Bells. I can respect you when you say you don't want anything more." He gave her a small smile. "I'll always have a place for you in my heart, you know. You were my first love, even if it was unrequited." She opened her mouth to say something, but he held up his hand to stop her. "No worries, Bells. I'm a catch." He joked with a shrug. "I'm sure there's a lonely lady out there that would love to comfort me."

"Jake…" She called lightly as he made his way to the door. He looked back with a small smile, but said nothing as he disappeared with nothing but light chiming to tell her that he was ever really even there.

It was a start – Bella thought as she turned back to the books on the counter. They might not have been best friends, but they could work their way up to being friendly. She was sure that once Jacob imprinted, things would be okay for them. She wanted that for him – to imprint. She wanted him to understand the unwavering connection and love that came along with that kind of dedication to someone else. She would tell Paul tonight – she decided with a small smile. Why wait? They weren't exactly a romantic couple, so there was no need to wait for the perfect moment. She would simply put her things down, kiss Wyatt's forehead, and tell Paul that she loved him. Perfect.

After twenty minutes of going through the small pile, the bell above the door rang again. "Did you forge-"

Her words were muffled by a strong, icy hand around her throat – marble lips brushing against the shell of her ear as Edward Cullen's familiar voice spoke above the pounding of her own heart. "Don't fight me, love. It will all be okay…" His voice faded as her body went limp and her vision went black…

PAUL WAS TYPICALLY an angry man. That had faded some after the imprint, and having Wyatt around definitely kept his temper in check, but nothing could sooth him as he glared down at his alpha who watched him with a defensive look. "Why would you lift the restriction on Jacob!? You know he's going to go straight to Bella!"

Sam made sure to keep himself between Paul and the children – as if Paul would ever hurt his own son. "You have to believe that Bella will choose you – even if Jacob is an option. You're brothers, I can't keep him away from her forever."

Paul grit his teeth. As much as he wanted to believe that Bella loved him too, he wouldn't until he heard it from her own lips. They might have had the imprint, but she and Jacob had history – a fact the baby alpha always loved to remind him of. "And what if she chooses him?" His voice was strangled instead of the abrasive tone he had planned. Anything further was cut short by the front door opening, and an exasperated Jacob walking in.

"Relax, man. She chose you." He said simply.

There was something almost painful about the amount of relief that washed through Paul. He hadn't dared to hope that Bella would choose him, that she could possibly feel even a fraction of what he felt for her. Sure, there were signs that she was warming up to the imprint, but they didn't talk about it much. He was mostly just happy being with her, especially since Wyatt's birthday. It was the first birthday of his that Paul got to be part of, and he would make sure he was a part of as many as he could be. Sure, Wyatt would probably hit his teen years and not want his father around, but Paul hoped that he could be. He wanted to be there for all of Wyatt's life events. Graduations, his wedding, his first child. And he wanted Bella by his side every step of the way. He knew Bella wasn't the type for marriage, but he hoped one day she would consider it with him. He never thought he would want to marry anyone, but the idea of Bella wearing a ring that tied her to him, and possessing his last name was enough to nearly make him purr.

"Good." Was all he said, but his lips quirked into a smirk. "Are _we_ good?"

Jacob looked at him for a long moment before sighing and meeting Paul's fist with his own. "Yeah man. We're good."

"Finally." Sam all but cheered as Quil silently handed Jared a twenty. "You two were driving me crazy."

"You were driving us all crazy." Leah offered from her place in her imprint's lap. Angelo was a good guy that had the patience of a saint. He was a good match for Leah, and she had been a lot easier to be around since she imprinted, though she could still be a bitch at times - literally.

"Yeah, well, no one asked yo-" Paul's voice cut off as the air seemed to be sucked from the room. His face paled and his eyes widened as he gripped at his throat, gasping for air even though he could breathe fine.

"Paul?" Emily was by his side in a moment, her hands going to his shoulders. "Paul are you okay."

Paul shook his head as he looked to Sam, his body shaking. "It's Bella."

"Don't panic." Sam instructed, but he was already moving to grab for the phone as the others jumped up. "I'm sure she's okay. We'll find her."

"Before we go, there's something you should know." Jacob placed a hand on Paul's arm as he tried to storm past him. "Bella smelled familiar… like she did before she left."

Paul growled at his pack-brother who was quickly getting back on his bad side. His imprint was alone, and possibly hurt. Paul's mind was almost too loud for him to bear, his wolf clawing at the edge of his consciousness. "Unless she smelled of leech, I don't care." He jerked his arm out of Jacob's hold, but at his brother's next words, he froze.

"Paul… I think Bella is pregnant."

* * *

 _AN: Dun dun duuuunnn! Thought it was time we had a little bit of drama! If you don't know, antibiotics, such as those that are taken for an ear infection, can mess up birth control – maybe someone should have told Bella? ;D Just wanted to let you guys know that I got an awesome idea for my next story. I won't be giving much away until this story is done, but I will tell you a few things: A – it's going to be a college AU and B – It's inspired by P!NK's song, Beautiful Trauma! I'll include a little preview at the end of this story. I'm not sure how many chapters will be left in this one, but I'd say we're about 2/3 of the way through. But who knows!_


	13. Thirteen: Madness

**Thirteen**

 _Madness_

* * *

Four days… Bella had been missing for four days. Paul could feel the pull of the imprint, but it was weakening. He was willing to meet with the leech coven, if only because the only clue they had was the mind-reader's scent mixed with Bella's. They proved to be nearly as useless as he was turning out to be. Paul paced inside their large living room – the smell of bleach and overly fragrant flowers burning the inside of his nose to the point that his eyes almost watered. He only half listened as Sam and the head bloodsucker spoke. Apparently, their greatest resource was trying to _call_ Edward. Not surprisingly, he didn't answer his phone. Not long after they arrived, the tiny one that saw the future and her mate disappeared. Paul had no doubt that she was helping the wayward vamp. A growl rumbled in Paul's chest before bubbling through his lips.

"There has to be some other way to find him!" Paul spat, drawing the attention of everyone in the room. Between the pack and the Cullen's, it was pretty packed. He was just glad that Wyatt was safe back on the reservation with Emily. "Every day I'm away from her, it makes me weaker." At this rate, he wouldn't have the strength to fight the leech when they _did_ find him.

"My family has several dozen safe houses all over the world." Carlisle frowned and turned his gaze back to Sam. "As misguided as Edward's actions are, he wouldn't want to kill Bella."

"Turning her is killing her." Surprisingly, it was Rosalie that spoke up. "She got away. She decided she didn't want this life, and I think that was the smart choice. Edward thinks that if he changes her, he'll be able to break the imprint. I heard him and Alice talking about it… but I didn't think they would go this far…"

"What about the one that manipulates emotions?" Jacob asked, crossing his large arms over his chest. "Could he make her _want_ to be changed?"

"He might be able to make her more susceptible to it, but as much as Jasper loves Alice, I don't think he means Bella any harm. I think he was roped into this whole thing."

"Yeah, I'm sure he's so innocent." Paul bit out. They fell into a heavy silence before Carlisle sighed deeply.

"Let me call around. I have friends that will check our properties."

IT DIDN'T TAKE long for Bella to realize she was pregnant. She nearly scolded herself for not realizing sooner, after all, she had been here before, hadn't she? And by here, she didn't mean the small, almost cozy cabin that had been her prison for four long days… or maybe it was five? The days and nights were blending together, and the only indication of actual time she had was when Edward brought her a meal. Just an hour ago, it had been eggs and bacon, so it must have been after breakfast. Luckily, Edward hadn't learned about Bella's condition yet, and she hoped to keep it that way until Paul found her. There was an odd sense of comfort in that thought. She just… _knew_ Paul would find her. She wasn't sure how long it would take, but she knew that he would do whatever he could to make sure she and their child were safe. She just wished she could help him somehow. The chain around her ankle that bound her to the bed allowed her enough movement to get to the small adjoined bathroom and to most of the cabin. Through the small frost-covered window, Bella could see endless stretches of snow and trees. They had to be in the mountains somewhere, but Bella wasn't even sure which country they were in.

Edward kept a fire going, sometimes only returning to throw another log on before wordlessly leaving her again. It seemed like he was waiting for something to happen, but she wasn't sure what. Bella looked to the door as it opened, leaving a flurry of snow and whistling wind in its wake before being nearly slammed shut again. She was surprised however, by the bright golden eyes that met hers.

"Jasper?" Her voice was raspy from disuse, and she was sure the bruise left around her neck didn't help. "What are you doing here?" She thought Edward was acting alone. If the entire Cullen Clan was in on his plot… Bella's hopes for rescue fell slightly. The wolves were strong, but the Cullen's had hundreds of years to learn the art of war. Especially Jasper and Carlisle.

"Alice and Edward are talking. They sent me to keep an eye on you." He frowned, his bright eyes moving to the heavy chain around her ankle. "I'm sorry, Bella. I want you to know that this is all Edward and Alice."

"Then let me go." Bella nearly demanded, sitting up a bit straighter.

Jasper sighed and shook his head. "Even if I did, you'd die out there. We're hundreds of miles away from anyone else. At least five hundred from the boarder. You're in Canada." He answered her unspoken question. "I love Alice. I love her more than I thought I could ever love anyone… but this is…" He grit his teeth and turned towards the window. Bella felt her body grow heavy, slumping against the plush mattress. "Rest, Bella. You'll need your strength for when they come…" She heard in his easy southern drawl as darkness consumed her.

PAUL NEARLY JUMPED out of his skin as the largest of the vampires barreled into the room around midnight. Paul hadn't _wanted_ to fall asleep on the leech's couch, but the strain of the imprint and the lack of sleep the last few nights had him nodding off before he could even think to run home. He didn't have time to be angry with himself however, because the burly one was calling everyone into the room, waving his phone around like a maniac.

"I just got a text from Jasper. He sent me their coordinates." He looked to Carlisle, but Paul was already on his feet. He was halfway to the phone when Sam caught his arm.

"We can't just go in gun's blazing, Paul. If we don't handle this the right way, he might bite Bella out of spite. Once he does, there's no going back."

"He's right." Carlisle frowned as he took the phone from Emmett. "Everything Edward has done has been out of passion. He's not thinking it through. Perhaps Esme and I should go alone and try to reason with him."

"You had your chance to reason with him." Paul spat, earning several nods from his pack brothers.

"Besides, maybe you'll just act as a warning and he'll run off." Seth shrugged. "Maybe not on purpose, but if he's scared that we'll stop him, we won't have another chance to find them."

Carlisle's shoulders slumped. "Then we devise a plan. We'll have to corner him if we want to get Bella out alive." He looked to Paul, the pity in his eyes nearly sickening. "We leave at sunrise."

* * *

 _AN: I know this chapter is super short! With Christmas right around the corner I don't have a lot of free time, but I wanted to give you guys some kind of update. I'm working on longer chapters, promise! As a small 'I'm sorry', below I've included a teaser for my AU Paul/Bella fic that will be coming out after this one – and I'm going to make those chapters super long as well._

* * *

 _Beautiful Trauma (teaser)_

 _Edward Cullen was the perfect boyfriend – on paper at the very least. He was smart, and handsome, and was a shoe-in for the premed program in the fall. He was one of the senior members of the Delta Kappa Phi fraternity. Bella still wasn't completely sure why on earth he had chosen her, but she wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. Excusing herself from Angela, Bella attempted to make her way through the crowd once more. At one point, she nearly sighed in relief at the blare of police sirens before realizing they were overlaid on the repetitive track the DJ chose to play. As she passed a group of particularly sweaty students, she couldn't help but think that the chiffon of her favorite pink dress would hold the smell of smoke and alcohol for weeks – maybe indefinitely. Finally spotting Edward against the archway that led to kitchen with his frat brothers, Emmett and Jasper, Bella nearly smiled to herself._

 _Any relief she might have felt was snuffed out as something – no, someone, that could have very easily double for a wall pushed past her, knocking her shoulder so hard that she nearly toppled over. The man, who she realized was the wall in question, placed a large, hot hand on her shoulder to steady her. Without so much as an excuse he turned to continue on his way when Bella grabbed a fistful of his worn leather jacket. "Aren't you even going to apologize?" She asked, her cheeks turning red in anger. She didn't want this party, and she didn't even know these people. At the very least, they could be respectful._

 _It was when the leather-clad wall turned that Bella realized her mistake. It was Paul Lahote – one of Brigeton University's supposed gang members. No one knew for sure if they were really a gang, but there were rumors. The guys kept to themselves, having gotten in on respective scholarships. They were all native and as tall as they were broad. There was talk of them using steroids, but that was just another rumor… Bella hoped. She had seen Paul in one of her classes during the previous semester, but he stayed in the back with his friend, never talking unless prompted by the professor._

 _Bella found that she nearly had to tilt her neck all the way back just to look at his face – and it was beautiful face – not that she would dare to say that out loud. He wasn't beautiful in the way a flower or a certain color was beautiful. He was rugged and worn, like a painting lost to time by a tortured artist that nobody quite understood or respected. When Paul's deep brown eyes, nearly black in the haze of low light and smoke, met hers Bella felt her breath catch. The air around them seemed to turn to static, and for one bliss-filled moment, the music and people seemed to die away. Her hand tightened slightly on the leather of his jacket, the smooth fabric molding to her touch before her fingers fell away. The only indication that their interaction had any effect on Paul was the slight furrowing of his brows as those endless pools of black moved fluidly over the curve of her cheek before landing on her eyes once again._

 _She was so wrapped up in the oddness of the moment, Bella hardly realized when Edward's arm draped protectively over her shoulder. Instead of looking to her boyfriend, she watched as Paul's gaze moved from Edward's arm back to her face. "We got a problem here?" Edward's voice seemed to bring the music with it, and suddenly, it was deafening again._

 _Paul didn't look to Edward. He didn't even acknowledge he had said anything. Instead, he leaned in, bending at the waist so that his face was only a foot away from Bella's. She was sure she felt Edward's arm tighten around her, but she was too distracted by the vibrancy of Paul's features as one corner of his mouth lifted in a crooked smile, his teeth impossibly white and straight. "Sorry." He said simply before straightening. He watched her for on a moment longer before turning and continuing on his way. Just as quickly as he had come, Paul Lahote disappeared back into the crowd, like a dream you couldn't quite remember fully upon waking._


	14. Fourteen: I guess…

**Fourteen**

 _I guess…_

* * *

Bella awoke to the sound of thunder and howls, her heart racing as she attempted to see through the piercing darkness. It was the middle of the night, and judging by the chill in the air, she guessed that the fire had gone out a long time ago. Sluggishly, she moved from the bed as another howl sounded, the chain around her ankle heavy and loud as it hit the floor. She moved to the window, but saw nothing but trees. She knew she wasn't crazy – that the howls she heard belonged to wolves that sometimes walked on two legs. Maybe it was the way the ache in her chest eased, or maybe it was just a feeling in the pit of her stomach, but Bella knew without a doubt that Paul was close. Another clap of thunder sounded, but the air looked too still outside for a storm. It dawned on Bella as she grasped the ledge of the window. Those were the sounds of vampires smacking into each other. She had heard it when the Cullen's had taken her to watch them play baseball. Her heart raced in excitement and fear as she backed away from the glass, her hand moving protectively to her stomach.

"He's here." She whispered to the child within her as tears gathered in the corners of her eyes. "I told you, little guy… I told you daddy would save us." She breathed as she sunk into the mattress. Why did she always find herself sitting on the sidelines completely useless in times like these? Oh right, because she befriended and fell in love with vampires and werewolves. Bella jumped as the door to the cabin swung open, letting in a cold breeze. "Jake… Jasper…" She smiled wearily at the pair as the moved quickly to her, Jasper already unlocking the cuff around her ankle with the key he must have stolen from Edward. "Where's Paul?"

"He's fighting Edward." Jacob said tightly. Something about his tone made Bella think that it was _not_ going well. "We have to get you out of here. Once he knows that you're safe, he'll be able to focus." Jacob breathed, scooping her into his arms as the chain fell from her ankle.

"Move along the south ridge. Carlisle will lead you to Seth who'll show you the quickest way home." Jasper spoke quickly, his years in the military shining through. "Alice won't be able to see you as long as you stick with the wolves, Bella." The pain in his voice was evident. He still loved Alice, despite what she had become. "Run as quick as you can. Get'er to tribal land. Even Edward isn't stupid enough to break that treaty. He still cares about the rest of us."

"Jasper…" Bella frowned as she reached for his icy hand, squeezing it once. What else could she do? "Thank you."

As Jasper promised, Carlisle was waiting just beyond the ridge to guide Jacob back down. The wind was freezing, but Bella curled into the fur of Jacob's wolf as he ran with her on his back. The further they got from the fight – and Paul – the more worried Bella became. Something was wrong – something they weren't telling her, but she knew there was nothing she could do. If she got anywhere near the fight, it would just get people hurt.

It felt like they ran for hours through the ice and snow. Slowly, the air became thicker, and the trees a bit greener. Bella nearly sighed as Sam's house came into view, but she was too preoccupied with shivering. She looked to Jacob as he stopped on the back porch, allowing her to stiffly slide from his back. He shoved her once with his nose before turning and running back the way they had come. Was he going back to fight?

"Bella!" Emily nearly cried as she and Kim came rushing from the house. Kim immediately wrapped Bella in a blanket as they led her inside. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"I'm alright." Bella shivered as they moved into the living room. "Cold and worried, but alright."

"Mommy!" A familiar voice cheered. Bella felt a sob work her way out of her throat as Wyatt ran to her, his hands outstretched. She didn't thing twice as she fell to her knees, scooping her son into her arms.

"He's been crying for you and Paul for hours." Kim smiled sadly. "Where is the pack? How are they doing?"

"I don't know." Bella sniffled as she smoothed down Wyatt's hair and kissed the crown of his head. "Jacob turned around and ran right back… I'm worried."

Emily and Kim convinced Bella to take a hot shower once Wyatt had finally fallen asleep in her arms. It had been hours since she arrived back in La Push, and there was still no word from the guys. Leah patrolled the woods around the house, but hadn't shifted back to keep them updated. Maybe she was afraid that Edward would make his way to them. Maybe she didn't want to tell them that someone had gotten hurt… Bella squeezed her eyes shut as she pulled the sleeves of her borrowed sweater over her hands. She leaned forward to kiss Wyatt's cheek, only causing him to stir for a moment before slipping back into a deep sleep. On the other couch, Emily hummed and rocked Mikala, who only tolerated being coddled because she too had fallen asleep. Kim simply stared out the window, twisting her new wedding ring around in endless circles. They didn't speak – each worrying for their respective wolves. Still, it was nice to have them.

They all jumped as the back door swung open and Leah barged in wearing a simple oversized t-shirt, despite the cold. "It's over. They're on their way back."

"How are they?" Emily asked, her arms tightening around Mikala a bit. "Sam…?" It was obvious she still felt awkward asking her cousin about Sam, despite how the tension between them had eased since Leah imprinted.

"He's fine…" Her eyes flickered to Bella, and she felt her mouth grow dry. "Paul was bit." Tears instantly filled her eyes as Kim's gasp broke the hollow silence. "They managed to get the venom out, but he lost a lot of blood. The doctor leech says he'll be fine, but they have to carry him back."

Bella hadn't felt such a mixture of pain and relief since Wyatt was born. Paul was hurt… but he was alive. "Are Alice and Edward…" She couldn't bring herself to say the word. She felt guilty, because part of her _wanted_ them to be dead. She didn't want to have to worry about her children or Paul being hurt by them ever again.

"Yeah." Leah sighed with a nod. "The doctor is going to check on Paul in a few days, and then they're leaving town. For good."

The next few hours were painfully slow. Around seven, Wyatt woke up practically demanding his usual breakfast, and Bella was running to the bathroom. The morning sickness was bittersweet. With all the stress she had been through, especially being without Paul, she didn't want to have to deal with vomiting, but it was assurance that their baby was healthy. She had just finished brushing her teeth when she heard them file in. Wyatt's cry of 'daddy' was enough to make Bella tear up as she tore from the bathroom and down the stairs. She paused when she reached the first floor, Paul standing out amongst all the noise and celebrations. His skin was a bit paler, and he looked like he hadn't slept in days, but despite that, he moved quickly and gracefully towards her. He didn't seem to care about the blood-soaked bandage around his bicep, or the room full of people. He scooped her off of her feet, his lips wordlessly finding her own.

Kissing Paul was like coming home. Any tension that had been left in her body melted away as the noise seemed to fade leaving just the two of them in this moment. "You scared the hell out of me, Isabella." He breathed, his voice horse and deep.

"Right back at you." She tried to laugh, but it came out as a sob. His large hands cupped her face as his forehead rested against her own. "I thought that-" Another sob cut her words off as his hand drifted to her stomach. So, he knew. "Don't do that Paul. Don't leave me. Ever…. I love you, you idiot."

Paul breathed a laugh, his beautiful face a mixture of relief and pain. "Well, then." He sighed, brushing his lips against hers quickly. "I guess we're gonna have to get married. Because I love you too."

Bella always thought that the idea of marriage was terrifying – that she would sooner die then walk down the aisle. She laughed as his thumbs swiped at the tears that rolled over her reddened cheeks. "Yeah. I guess we're going to have to." She hardly heard the cheers and teasing comments from the pack as Wyatt's tiny hands clutched at her shirt and Paul's lips covered her own. She didn't always believe that coming back to La Push was a great idea. She had worried that when she had gotten pregnant, she would be reduced to a single mother, never living out her life like she had intended. Instead, she got the life she never knew she needed. Everything that had happened - everything that weighed on them was meant to be. All roads led her back here, to her family... to Paul.

* * *

 _AN: Okay guys! This was the last official chapter, but there WILL be an epilogue! I can't believe it's almost over. Thank you so much to everyone that hung in there with me. I'm still working on Beautiful Trauma, those chapters just take a bit longer due to length and the focus I'm putting into them! Thank you again, guys! I'm super excited to write the epilogue and give them the happy ending they deserve!_


End file.
